Betrayal knows my name
by BetaWolf18
Summary: Toushiro Ichimaru didn't want to be a Shinigami nor a nephew of a Lord. He didn't plan to go to human world to lose his powers to a strawberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

 **Author Note: Ichigo and Toushiro pairing. I plan to have this chapter up before the prequel but it didn't happen. This be a short chapter.**

A figure stood on top of a telephone pole. The figure had snow white hair with a few spikes and bangs covering half of his left eye to hid his scar, his turquoise eyes look over the town, and his petite body having many mistaken him for a child. He wore a black shihakusho that had some tears in it and make shift bandages and a green slash with star like clip holding a zanpakuto. Toushiro Ichimaru was his name. "I feel a strong spiritual pressure." Toushiro said feeling more Hollows showing up. He left the pole to find them.

 **Somewhere else**

A spiky orange hair boy, who was fairly tall, lean-built with peach skin, and brown eyes; he was wearing a gray school uniform. He processed to kick an another teen off his skate board. "What is this…? You kick Yamo down a now you tell us to get outta your way?!" another in a white beanie said. "Uhh…" spiky orange hair boy said rubbing the back of his head. "Say something, damn you…!" he moves to punch him only to get kick in the face by Ichigo Kurosaki. He went down hard and Ichigo stomp on him.

"Oh, Toshirin's…" one of the others said. "This is bad!" an another with long hair said. "He's so unreasonable!"

"Shut up, will ya?!" Ichigo shouted. "Listen, all of you…Look at that!" he pointed to a vase of flowers on its side. "First question: What can that be? You, in the middle!" Ichigo called. "Huh…? Uh, well…flowers for the kid who died here the other day?" he answers the question and suddenly Ichigo kick him in the face. "ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! Then tell me…Why is that vase on its side?"

"Well we were skateboarding and knocked…it over." One of them said. Ichigo kick both them hard in the face. "If you ever do it again. I'll make it so someone will have to offer flowers for your souls, TOO!" Ichigo yell at them. They scream and took off running. "Whew, if I put that much fear into them they probably won't be back." He turns around and a spirit of a little girl in pigtails stood by the pole. "I'll bring you some fresh flowers tomorrow."

"Thank you for getting rid of them. Now I should be able to rest in peace." She said. Ichigo walk over and pick up the vase and set it up right. "Your welcome. It's about time you passed over." He waves as he left to go home. "I'm home."

"Your late!" a male voice yelled kicking Ichigo in the face. "YOU DELINQUENT! You know that dinner time here is ALWAYS AT SEVEN!"

"YOU! Is this any way to treat your son, who just laid his life on the line to help a ghost pass over?!" Ichigo yell at his father. Isshin yelled back "SHUT UP! I don't care what your excuse is. Anyone who disturbs the peace and happiness in this home will be punished!" Both father and son started hitting each other and argue. Twin sisters Karin who had black hair and Yuzu who had honey color hair watch them while continue eating their dinner. "Stop it, will you two? Dinner's getting cold." Yuzu called but Karin replied "Leave them alone, Yuzu. More rice please."

"But, Karin." Ichigo mange to knock his father away. "Anyway. Ordering a healthy male high school student to come home every night at seven is- "

"Ichigo, you have a new one on you." Karin called. Ichigo got upset over it the ghost that showed up. Yuzu stated she wish she can see ghost but Karin said she didn't believe in sprits even though she could see them. "Dinner." Started Ichigo for only Isshin to knock him over and put him in an arm lock. "Wide open." Ichigo got him off and said he was going to his room. Yuzu start to protest and Kurian blame their father who played innocent. Ichigo laid on his bed thinking when a black butterfly with a pink secondary color enter the room with Toushiro landing on Ichigo's desk. "Who are you?" Ichigo ask but Toushiro didn't answer him like he didn't hear him.

Ichigo saw the bloody make shift bandage on the stranger's side and legs. "Your hurt. Do you need help?" Ichigo tried but again the white hair boy didn't answer. Suddenly Toushiro move his hand to his zanpakuto making Ichigo move away on his bed. "Who are you?! What do you want?" Ichigo question him. Toushiro move off the desk onto the floor looking around his ability to sense hollows has gone fuzzy making it harder to located it.

"They're near." He whispers suddenly he felt a sharp kick to his back. He was surprise he was knock over he turns his head to see an orange hair boy staring at him. "What are you talking about?! First you scare the living daylights out of me, then you ignore me? Usual I wouldn't hurt an injure person but I'm asking you who you are!" Ichigo yell at him. "Y-You…You just kicked me. Wait that means you can see me." Said Toushiro in surprise and a little bit of anger. This human actually kicked him a high rank officer down like that.

"Huh? What are you babbling about? Of course, I can see you." He said a little irritable. Toushiro got up and went to grab Ichigo face to look closely at it. "Strange. People usually can't see me. You must have high spiritual pressure." Ichigo knock Toushiro hand away from his face. "Quit talking nonsense." Ichigo move to kick him away only to have Toushiro to jump on Ichigo head and knock him down like it was nothing. "Why, you!"

"Then, I will tell you. I'm a Shinigami." Toushiro said. Toushiro and Ichigo sat down with Toushiro explaining what he does a little. "I see. So you're a Shinigami and you've come all the way here from this Soul Society place in order to kill Hollows. Okay, I'll believe you…WHEN PIGS FLY!" Ichigo yell flipping the small table over causing Toushiro to stare at him like he was crazy. "You're saying that, although you see ghosts and you don't believe in Shinigami."

"Of course. Unfortunately, I've never seen a Shinigami before. I don't believe in anything that I can't see."

"With your logic since you can see me you believe." Standing up as well since Ichigo remain standing. "I'll admit that you're not human. But quit playing this Shinigami around here. Got that? You kid." Ichigo said ruffling Toushiro hair. Toushiro face showed irritation when usually he be calm but this teenager made Toushiro feel more open about his emotions and right now he was mad. "You dare to call me that?! Bakudo #1: Sai!" Toushiro said a simple Kido spell for anyway. Ichigo suddenly felt like there was an invisible rope tying him up very tightly making him fall down.

"Ouch! What did you do to me?!" Ichigo called out. "You can't move, can you? This is Kido, a high-level incantation that only Shinigami can use. I may look it, but I have lived nearly 5 times longer than you. And you called me a kid. Also" Ichigo struggle against the bonds. Toushiro remove his zanpakuto, Ichigo felt fear at the sight thinking he was going to die he close his eyes only to hear a groan next to him. The spirit from earlier begging not to go but Toushiro told him he was going to someplace wonderful.

A black butterfly appeared than took off. Ichigo question what happen and Toushiro explain it was a Konso for the spirit to go to the Soul Society. "Now listen." Toushiro explain more thoroughly. He explains how the Konso works and the different types of spirits. He also explains the different types of hollows as well. As Toushiro was explaining Ichigo eyes widen at a horrible cry filed the air. "Oh! What was that?!"

"Whatever the case, there's more wondering around here."

"Then, hurry up and get rid of them!" Ichigo yell at him to go find them. Toushiro look down his sense where still fuzzy and he was unsure what the cause could be. "No, well. For some reason, I haven't been able to sense their presence that well. It's as though some strong force is blurring my senses."

"What are you saying?! Can't you hear the terrible cries?! Isn't that the hollow you're after?" Toushiro look at him confuse. "Terrible cries? I don't…" then he heard the cry he got up and move to follow it. "Hey what you're still hurt." Ichigo said trying to get up. Toushiro ignore him. A scream and crash was heard downstairs Toushiro move to the door opening it. He felt three strong spiritual pressure. 'How could I not sensed this?!'

"Ichi…go…" a girl voice said. Toushiro turn to see a honey color girl fall down in front of Ichigo room explaining their father was hurt and Karin was taken. She passed out after and Toushiro saw her soul was still there and move to help the others. Toushiro saw a man in the hallway. 'Cap-captain!' he thought and he went over to see if he was alright. Isshin was hurt but alive and soul intact. He procced to the hollows to see three of them and one holding a little girl. 'Okay this be quick.' Before he could attack Ichigo came flying down the stairs. Ichigo moves his head to see his sister in a hollow's hand. "STAY BACK!" Toushiro yelled. Ichigo ignore him and stood up surprising Toushiro. "Damn it!"

"You'll get in the way! Stay back!" Toushiro yelled once again he was about knock this boy down. "SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, he tried to break the Kido spell. "Stop that! No human strength can break it. I said stop, continue and your soul will…" Toushiro couldn't believe what he was seeing his human was breaking the spell. Once broken Ichigo grab a chair and ran up to the hollow that had his sister only to be knock down. Toushiro jump in cutting the hollow's arm off with Ichigo catching his sister and attacking the Hollows. One was smart to move in-between space while the others were killed by Toushiro. He leaned against a pole his wounds reopen and he was losing lots of blood. He moves over to see if the siblings were alright. Suddenly the last Hollow appear in front of the siblings and attack. Toushiro move quickly to protect them getting his right shoulder bitten badly.

"Damn to shallow." Toushiro calmly said as the Hollow yelled in pain stumbling back. Toushiro fell no longer able to stand up from blood lost. Toushiro look at Ichigo explaining that the soul they were seeking was his. Ichigo started to look guilty and blaming himself. Toushiro asks Ichigo if he wanted to save his family since Toushiro can no longer fight. Ichigo nodded his head he will do anything.

"There just one way…" Toushiro struggle but he was able to lift up his zanpakuto pointing it at Ichigo. "You must become a Shinigami."

"What?!'

"Run the point of this Zanpakuto through the center of your being and I will pour my powers into you. I don't know if it will work, but there is nothing else we can do." Toushiro said. Ichigo stare at him not noticing the Hollow moving to them. Ichigo smile. "Give me that sword, Shinigami." Toushiro couldn't help but smile back something about this boy made him want to tell him everything which scared Toushiro. "My name is not Shinigami. I am Toushiro Ichimaru." Ichigo grab the word moving it to his chest looking straight into those beautiful turquoise eyes. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki." Then they push the zanpakuto into his chest while still staring into each other's eyes. An explosion happen once it cleared Toushiro was in a white kimono with his blood standing it and Ichigo was now a Shinigami with a large zanpakuto. Ichigo cut the arm off the Hollow.

'How could it be…? I meant to give him half of my powers, but he took nearly all…' Toushiro thought. "Hey." Ichigo call out. 'Who is he?! I have never seen a human with spiritual pressure this large to confuse a Shinigami. I have never seen a human with strength enough to break a Kido spell. Also his zanpakuto is larger than normal. Is it because Isshin your father?' Ichigo continue his attacks on the hollow finally killing it. Ichigo turn to Toushiro and smile. "Look Toushiro I did it." Soon Ichigo pass out from today events. Toushiro move to Ichigo side to check on him. He held his wounds putting as much pressure as he can.

"Looks like you needed a gigai Captain Ichimaru." A voice called. Toushiro turn to see a man with light skin, grey eyes, and messy light blond hair. He was wearing a dark coat, dark green shirt and pants underneath, and wooden sandals on his feet. A striped dark green and white bucket hat on his head. "I'm Kisuke Urahara."

 **Author Note: I plan at first to make it longer but I didn't have the time to write it all out. Sorry for any Grammar and Spelling mistakes. I wouldn't update this till the prequel is finish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

 **Author Note: A little warning Toushiro would be OOC at times. Sorry for being late again, I got called into work and my family wanted to spend time together last night. Plus, does anyone have a good nickname for Toushiro other than Shiro. Let me know. Also I like to thank the person for the review and I try my best not to use Ichimaru while referring to Toushiro a lot and soon Isshin and Toushiro reunion would happen.**

The next day Ichigo was awoken by his father's yelling. Ichigo knock him down and look confuse and worry remembering what happen last night. "Wait. What happen to your injuries and the girls? Are they alright?" Isshin look confuse at that "What injuries?" then he explained to his son about a truck crashing into their house. They went outside to see the damage. Ichigo stare at the damage the Hollows cause and the Shinigami Toushiro who had gracefully killed them and saved his and his family lives but getting hurt in the progress. 'Their wounds are gone. Everyone thinks it was some truck. Is this the work of a Shinigami?' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, hurry and eat breakfast or you'll be late." Yuzu sweetly said. "Oh yeah…" he mumbles out. Toushiro came to mind. 'I wonder if he went back to that place he called the Soul Society.' Disappoint ran through Ichigo for some reason he couldn't explain.

Lunch time at Karakura High School both Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa were sitting in the classroom for lunch chatting. Orihime was looking around for Ichigo who had yet to show up and Mizuiro Kojima mention going by Ichigo house see a large hole cause by a truck. Finally, Ichigo showed up his friends asking questions and Ichigo explain a truck crash into his house and no one saw. He asks them what period it was and they answer third.

A familiar small white hair boy walks up to the group. "Oh, are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" a shy voice asks. "Huh?" Ichigo turn around and his eyes widen in disbelief, the boy from last night was standing in their school uniform making it look cute on him. "I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My name is Toushiro Ichimaru." He shyly said playing the shy new kid. Ichigo yelled at him pointing "Y-You!"

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Keigo Asano ask him. "You know each other?" Yasutora Sado or Chad some people called him question. "Oh no, this is our first meeting. Right, Kurosaki?" Toushiro smirk slightly at Ichigo face. Who know acting like this could be a little entertaining. "He's a transfer student." Mizuiro stated. Toushiro reach out his hand for Ichigo to shake. "Nice to meet you." Ichigo stared at his tiny hand which turn to reveal a message stating if he made a scene Toushiro would kill him. Ichigo remembering what the petite boy could do and he was a little scared.

Ichigo somehow was able to get Toushiro outside and away from everyone. "Hey you! Just what the hell are you thinking?" he yelled at snow hair boy. Toushiro smile for some reason he couldn't explain why this boy made him want to smile. "My, how scary are you going to hurt. What is the matter?" Toushiro innocently asked. "First of all, quit acting like that!" Ichigo angrily said. "Find." Toushiro said acting normally.

"So why are you here? Weren't you going back to that Soul Society or whatever?" Toushiro face turn indifferent. "Don't be stupid. Only Shinigami's can go back there. Right now, I don't have that ability to return." Toushiro look down slightly in disappointment in himself. "What?" Ichigo question.

"Last night…Most of my powers as a Shinigami were taken…by you." Toushiro look into Ichigo's brown eyes. "W-what? I don't know anything about that." Toushiro sigh "Thanks to you, I'm stuck in this gigai form."

"What's a 'gigai'?" Ichigo question. Toushiro explain what a gigai was. Ichigo now understood why everyone can see Toushiro now. Toushiro told Ichigo he now had to take over for him which Ichigo straight out refuse. Toushiro frown then slip on a red glove with a flaming skull on it. He ran up to Ichigo knocking him out his body. Ichigo got up blinking than saw Toushiro holding his body.

He looks down and saw he was a Shinigami again. "Ahh…my body! What did you do to me?!" Toushiro ignore him and drag the body to a nearby bush hiding it the best he could.

"Follow me." He stated leading Ichigo to a nearby park. He looks down at a cell phone. "Hey, where are we going?"

"It's around here."

"What is?"

"An order…from Soul Society. A spirit who lives in this park will probably be attacked." A scream of a little boy made them turn their heads. They saw a little boy was being case by Hollow. Ichigo move to help but only have Toushiro stop him saying if he save that boy he has to help the rest of the spirits. Ichigo was conflicted but made up his mind and help the boy. "Are you committed to this, Ichigo?" Toushiro ask softly.

"No! Who cares about commitment?! I saved this boy because I wanted to! What about you?" Ichigo ask Toushiro who look confuse for a second. "You risked your life to save me last night even though you were badly injury and yet you still jump in. Did you think about your duty as a Shinigami when you acted? When you put yourself at risk it doesn't matter!" Ichigo yelled.

Toushiro study the half-human or human he wasn't sure what Ichigo was but then the Hollow appear again. Ichigo program he was different then killed the Hollow. He then used kanso to send the boy off. Toushiro was a little impress with him. They head back to school with Toushiro telling Ichigo he cannot be seen and to stop hiding for people.

Next Day

After school Toushiro was reading a book following Ichigo around. Ichigo question him about it and Toushiro easily saying if Hollow appears he needed him. They heard a screech of tiers to see a girl laying on the streets slowly getting up. Ichigo and Toushiro rush over, she looks familiar to Toushiro but he couldn't place it. "Orihime?" Ichigo called worriedly.

"Huh? Ichigo!" Orihime said. "Did that car just hit you?"

"Oh…maybe…"

"Maybe? Are you okay?!" she jumped up saying she was find, but he didn't believe her. They talk a little while then Orihime notice Toushiro next to Ichigo. "Ichimaru."

"Yes and who are you" he asks bored and Ichigo whisper they were in the same class and change his attitude quickly. "Oh hello, Orihime!" Toushiro said in a shy voice.

"Oh yes, hello." Toushiro mention Orihime bags on the street. She quickly grabs them happy that her stuff was okay. Toushiro notice a mark on her leg. He looks closely to see a Hollow mark. Orihime look down to see Toushiro staring at her leg, she questions him and he apologize and back off. "What me to walk you home?"

"Oh, no…I'm fine, really. See you!" she started home. The boys continue walking Toushiro ask Ichigo if they were close and she have any family lost recently. Ichigo said she was friends with someone he knew and she lost her brother a while back. Toushiro ask about his spiritual pressure then but Ichigo explain it wasn't as strong than. Toushiro walk away and Ichigo question where he was going. He said home with a questioning look from Ichigo and Toushiro ask did he really want to know.

Later that night Ichigo was in bed doing homework. Karin knock asking if he seen her white soccer shorts and Ichigo reply no and ask her if she seen his black shirt. Karin shook her head and left. Toushiro was lying in bed with a long black short sleeve shirt that reach mid-thigh, and white short shorts. A beeping sound brought Toushiro out of thoughts he took it out his eyes widen.

Ichigo look around wondering where that sound was coming from suddenly the closet door open revealing Toushiro in Ichigo shirt and Karin shorts. "Ichigo!"

"W-what're you doing in there?! And is that my- "

"Save it for later. We have an order!" Toushiro said taking out the glove. "Order?!"

"It's coming." He said rushing up to Ichigo. "W-wait a minute!" he said but to late he was knock out his body and a large hand came through the wall smashing the bed. Toushiro quickly moved Ichigo's body out of danger. "Don't just stand there! It's coming! Aim for the head!" Toushiro yelled at Ichigo who took his zanpakuto out but the room was to mall making Ichigo miss. The snake like hollow move its tail to hit Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Toushiro yell out showing worry. Ichigo dodge the next attack than cut the hollows arm. "Idiot! Don't just swing the sword around! *Groan* That's it we're training after this!"

"Shut up! As long as I kill it, right?!" Ichigo charge forward and jump to dodge then brought the sword down. The cut wasn't deep enough. The Hollow grab the zanpakuto it was a struggle on the sword. Ichigo push down harder and crack at top left corner of the mask. Ichigo recognize the face of Orihime dead brother. The hollow push Ichigo away and left in a painful yell.

"Come on we're going after it." Toushiro turn to Ichigo and saw the look on his face. "What's the matter Ichigo?"

"I have a question…"

"What is it?" Ichigo explain what the face look like and which Toushiro realize Orihime was in in danger. He tried to get Ichigo to move but he didn't listen till he got an answer. Toushiro move in front of him and grab his face bring it close and stared directly into his eyes. "Do you remember what I said when we met. We Shinigami don't kill Hollows we purify them cleansing them so they can go to the Soul Society." Toushiro softly said. Ichigo eyes widen and blush once he realizes how close their faces were. He slowly moved back and Toushiro move to open the window.

"Now let's go your classmate Orihime is in danger." Ichigo eyes widen and simple said. "What?" Toushiro explain a hollow is a fallen soul that wasn't save in time and Hollow attack the one's they care about first and needed to hurry. Ichigo carry Toushiro on his back to Orihime place while Toushiro explain the bruise on her leg meant and why Hollows attack their families.

At Orihime's place both Orihime and Tatsuki were talking about Ichigo whom Orihime had a crush on. Ichigo was an openly bisexual person and Toushiro was really pretty person and they been hang out a lot are they friends or more. The girls talk and Orihime started to daydream about her and Ichigo on a date then it turns into something way off. Tatsuki watch her friend wondering what's going throw her head. A bear fell and Orihime move to pick it up and notice blood on the tear. She felt a hand pierce her chest, Tatsuki shouted out only to get knock to the side and have her shoulder to start bleeding. The Hollow made itself known and continue to crush Tatsuki but Orihime knock it's hand off her. Orihime touch her friend shoulder only for her to freak out.

"She can't see us Orihime." The Hollow stated. Tatsuki pass out. "How… how do you know my name?" she asks the hollow who answer her. "How sad, Orihime. Have you forgotten my voice? It's me…can't you tell?" Orihime got scare as it got closer to her. "Stay away!" she cried.

"How sad…I'm so sad! So sad!" It yelled as it moved to attack her. The attack was block by Ichigo. "Aren't I the one you're after?!" he yelled pushing the brother back but the brother disappeared before Ichigo could cut it. Ichigo look to see Tatsuki to see she had a bloody shoulder and out cold. "Ichigo?" Orihime ask timidly. "It IS you! But why?" Ichigo turn to her in surprise that she can see him. "Orihime…Say, how come you can see me?" he questions till he saw the chain of fate on her chest, that lead to her body. He remembered what Toushiro said that Shinigami are spiritual beings and only other spiritual beings can see him. "Spiritual being?"

"That's right. In other words, she's a spirit. Orihime is dead!" the Hollow said appearing again. Ichigo attack him but miss and the hollow grab the chain. The hollow knock Ichigo out the window. The substitute got mad but he stayed seeing the hollow holding Orihime hostage. The Hollow use this distraction to hit Ichigo to make him hit the ground hard. He landed next to Toushiro whom (was outside) rush forward to see if Ichigo was okay. Toushiro move Ichigo body over and started patting his face and shake him to wake him up. In the apartment the hollow and Orihime talk and she discover that the Hollow was her brother.

Back with the boys finally Ichigo go up. "Good your awake. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Ichigo said grabbing his head. Toushiro look concern at Ichigo wondering how bad this head was injury. He moved to touch but Ichigo grab his hand. "Forget it. I'm okay." He softly said and Toushiro sigh. "Ichigo, he may have been Orihime brother, but he's a monster now. He doesn't have a human heart. Kill him without fail. He be alright remember what I said." Toushiro said. Ichigo go up and jump into the apartment to see the hollow squishing Orihime to death. He quickly stabbed its tail to drop her. The hollow tried to grab Orihime but Ichigo slice his hand to stop him. Ichigo crouch to see if Orihime was alright.

"Listen, here. Do you know why big brothers are born first? It's to protect the little brothers and sisters that follow. Yet you're threatening to kill your own sister?" He said with no emotion. Toushiro came in during his speech listening. "Don't say that, even if you are dead!" he angrily said. "Shut up! Orihime is mine! I raised her when out parents abandoned us! It was when Orihime was three…I've protected her ever since! Orihime! Come to me! If you listen to me, I won't lay a hand on the others." He offers. Toushiro responded quickly. "Wait, he no longer has the feelings of a brother."

"But…" Orihime started but suddenly it started to freaking out banging its head. "Brother!" she cried out. "What's happening." Toushiro called out, trying to understanding the hollows behavior. "Orihime is…MINE!" The hollow attack but Ichigo block it again. "As if! She doesn't belong to anyone!" Ichigo said pushing the Hollow outside, he chased after it and jump to attack. He saw an opening, he brought the zanpakuto down. But he hesitated too long it was hard to bring the final blow on someone he knew.

"Why are you hesitating! Finish him NOW!" Toushiro yelled at him. The hollow spits an acid like liquid at Ichigo hands that made him drop his sword. The Hollow swing his tail at Ichigo. As he turns to face the Hollow which came charging in too fast. Blood splatter but It wasn't Ichigo blood it was Orihime's. She is hugging her brothers head stating she was sorry. She didn't mean to make him lonely because she asks him not to leave her. She wanted to show him she was okay now he can move on. Ichigo and Toushiro silently watch then Orihime fell down. The Hollow scream and the mask crack causing the others to see part of his face. "What's going on?" Ichigo ask and Toushiro answer. "He's fighting the Hollow inside him. He didn't become a Hollow by choice. He probably was taken over by a hollow."

"Why?"

"Don't you get it? His target was supposed to be you. A soul that is devoured by a strong Hollow is manipulated by that Hollow. In other words, a Hollow who is after you took over a soul whom you would hesitate to fight, and force him to attack. Right now, he is desperately fighting that Hollow. For his sister sake…" Toushiro explain. They watch his mask break to reveal his face. Orihime smile happily but she fell down again. Both her brother and Ichigo rush forward to see if she was alright.

"Don't worry." Toushiro called out walking towards them. "The chain attached to her chest, the Chain of Fate, is still connected. As long as it is connected she will not die. I need to treat her, now move aside. I can use my kido to save her." Toushiro started to heal her, his hands glow green to repair her wound. The Hollow look at the clips and Ichigo ask if he gave them to her. Sora nod his head as Ichigo explain she wears them every day. Sora grab he zanpakuto to stab himself. No one move to stop but a voice pipes up.

"Wait brother. That hairpin that you bought me that day. We had a fight over it, remember? Because I said it was too childish. I let you go to work without saying anything. That was the last time I would see you alive. So, I want to say it now…" she moves to sit up and sadly smile. "Brother, have a nice day." Sora smile back. "Yeah, I'm off now." He stabs himself sending himself to the Soul Society. Orihime turn and buried her face into Toushiro chest crying her eyes out. After she was able to move again they went back inside and Toushiro move to finish healing Tatsuki and Orihime than spray something in their face.

He explains what it does to Ichigo as he got Orihime in her body. The boys went by home to discover Ichigo family in his room worrying over his body. Toushiro move and spray them before Ichigo can stop him. "Now get in your body and help me move them." Toushiro order as Ichigo glared half heartily and did as he was told. He grabs his dad and brought him to his room. Toushiro was gratefully Ichigo grab his father, he did know if he can handle being around Isshin for more than a minute. He went to the girls and pick up Karin and move to place her down on her bed. He walked back to the Ichigo bedroom to see Ichigo coming towards him with Yuzu in his arms. "Good night Ichigo." He softly said pasting by. "Good night, Shiro."

"Don't call me Shiro."

"What?"

"You can call me something else anything but Shiro."

"I guess I think of something." With that he left to his sister room and Toushiro to Ichigo's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

 **Author Note: Did you see the last chapter of Bleach yet. Kinda disappointed but what could Kubo do with SJ on his $$. Rukia and Renji are cannon I love those two and so is Ichigo and Orihime but no surprise there really easy to see it end that way. Still does anyone have a good nickname for Toushiro.**

 **Next Day**

Both Ichigo and Toushiro listen to the crazy story the memory replacer gave Orihime. Toushiro look sideways seeing the look Ichigo had on his face. "What is it?"

"I don't have the resolve to do this yet. I'm not such a fine human being that I can promise to risk my life for a stranger. However, I'm not a total slime who'd watch someone get hurt before my eyes." Ichigo said to Toushiro. He reaches out his hand. "Thanks, I'm counting on you." They look at each other's eyes showing promise not to fail the other.

"Oh and Ichigo."

"Yeah."

"We're training after school."

"What? Why?"

"Ichigo you need training. Swing your zanpakuto around like that would get yourself killed one day." Ichigo sigh knowing Toushiro was right. He's putting himself in danger and if when others are around they could get killed as well. Orihime and Tatsuki both could have died last night. Ichigo look at the white hair boy next him. Toushiro who was with him since the night he came a Shinigami. Toushiro was in the most danger of being hurt and he didn't want him to be in danger in anyway.

After school Toushiro grab Ichigo hand and drag him to a river bank. Lucky for them not many people take the path by the river. Toushiro pass Ichigo a wooden sword. Ichigo look at him a little confuse on where Toushiro got the wood swords but decided not to question it. "Now get into stance like these." Toushiro said as he got into a fighting stance. Ichigo copy the stance but his footing and way he held the sword was all wrong. Toushiro correct him.

"Okay, I'm going to attack and I want you defend against my attack."

"Got it. Give it everything you got." Ichigo said. Toushiro rush forward bring his wood sword down and Ichigo eyes widen on how fast Toushiro was and quickly blocking, but the force was too much. Ichigo drop the sword and stumble back. "Your stance was off again." Toushiro said. "Let's go again." Ichigo said determine picking up the practice sword. They continue to practice for another few hours lucky for them there wasn't a hollow that show up. Ichigo brought his sword down and Toushiro block it.

They didn't see that Toushiro was near the hill and when Toushiro move his foot back to get in a more stable stance. He lost his footing and tumble backward with a shout of surprise and Ichigo who was putting most of his weight on Toushiro tumble forward as well.

They roll down the hill when they came to a stop Ichigo back on the ground and half of Toushiro body was on Ichigo. Their legs were tangle together and Toushiro face was buried into Ichigo chest. Toushiro groan and got up. He ends up on his hands and knees. Looking down he saw Ichigo face and both of them blush realizing the position they were in. "Ahh…"

"I-I…" Toushiro started. They stop talking and look away for each other and Toushiro slowly got off Ichigo and sat next to him. Ichigo slowly sat up, they both were to embarrass to look at each other. Before either of them could say anything Toushiro phone started beeping. "Let's go."

"Right."

 **Next day**

Ichigo and Toushiro were on the roof having lunch. "Geez…I can't believe my injuries healed in a day." Ichigo said after getting hurt with a hollow last night because he was a little distracted by the white hair boy. "Surprise? I was the best in my Kido class. That was easy." Toushiro simply said. Ichigo look in surprise at him. "Kido class? So what? Shinigami go to school."

"Huh? Well yes how else you think I learned what I know…But Ichigo…How you drink this?" Toushiro ask holding a juice box. "Huh? You just poke a straw in it and drink." He explains to him. "Straw?" Toushiro question before Ichigo answer a voice question them. "Hey, you're together again."

"Huh?"

"You two are pretty close, right?" Mizuiro said.

"Mizuiro…Fool! Do we look like friends?" Ichigo said

"Am I wrong? Oh well, if you say so. I mean you guys are like glue to the hip. Others may think otherwise." Mizuiro said. Toushiro wasn't even paying attention he was trying to figure the juice out. 'Come on you're a genius for a reason!' he thought as he glared at the box cutely. Ichigo put the straw in his juice box then replying to his friend. "Stupid, if I cared about what people thought, I'd have dyed my hair black."

"That's true." He answers him. Toushiro watch Ichigo and try to imitate him, taking pity on the confuse boy Ichigo took the drink and poke a hole in it and give it back. "Thank you…Ichigo."

"Yeah, your welcome Shiro." Ichigo said. "Hello Ichimaru!" Mizuiro interrupted before Toushiro said anything to Ichigo. "Huh? Hello! Err…Kojima." Toushiro shyly said. Ichigo rolled his eyes at him. "Right! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Mizuiro Kojima, age 15. I like- "

"Picking up girls." Ichigo interrupted. "Huh? No way! That's mean!" he wain out. "He looks like a dork, but he's a real flirt. Be glad you're a boy or he try something on you." Ichigo calmly said. Toushiro sip on his drink watching Mizuiro defend himself. Then Keigo show up, wondering why Toushiro was there. Mizuiro tease of luring him here. Keigo whisper good job to Ichigo. Toushiro was the shy, innocent, and beautiful new transfer student he was proud of his friend. Ichigo even know as a bi person didn't show interest in anyone before.

Keigo went up to Toushiro. "I'm so glad you've come, Captain! To this garden of masculinity!" Ichigo narrow his eyes, getting up he went over to them and hit Keigo upside his head. Toushiro sweat drop. "Hey leave Shiro alone, you idiot."

"You don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you're not." They sat down to eat when Chad show up with badges and a bird. Chad explain the bird was a gift and how he got hurt. Both Toushiro and Ichigo both felt a soul in the bird. Toushiro said they do a Konso later which Ichigo agree to. Toushiro watch Ichigo start to understand what it truly means to be a Shinigami. Ichigo started to explain to him where and how he met Chad. How they became friends in the first place. Later, Ichigo came home to see his sisters running around and his dad yelling at the phone.

"Anything I can do to help?" Ichigo offer. "No! Get back in some corner and stay outta the way!" Isshin reply irritated. Ichigo sat down waiting in the hallway. He heard his family talking about another patient. Isshin called Ichigo over for help. He was surprise to see Chad. Karin stare at the bird seeing it's memorize. When they sat Chad down and got his shirt off. A Hollow print was on Chad back. Ichigo felt the evil on it and went to his room to see Toushiro sitting on his bed. Toushiro felt it as well but still didn't sense anything from the parakeet Yuichi.

But Chad's injury was from a Hollow, there was no doubt. During the night Chad left while Karin had trouble sleeping thinking of the memorize she saw. In the morning Ichigo went down to breakfast and notice Karin wasn't down yet. Yuzu mention her not feeling well then Isshin came busting in stating Chad was gone. Ichigo went to the school to see he was there and Toushiro search the nearby area. They meet up not finding any sign of the boy and his bird. Toushiro mention no word on the Hollow seeing it most likely in the in between space.

"A Hollow is targeting Chad. It'll be too late if we wait until he's attacked! There has to be something!" Ichigo said then the parakeet came in mind. He asks if it was possible to track it but Toushiro shook his head. Ichigo close his eyes concentrating. Toushiro eyes widen knowing what Ichigo was doing. 'With my weaken state even I cannot sense the weak spirit unless it's right in front of me! To track it with it mix spirit of the bird. It would be unclear.' Then spirit ribbons appear and Ichigo grab one.

"Found him!" he yelled taking off running. 'That was reiraku but only high-level Shinigami could do that. Ichigo you continue to amaze me.' Toushiro thought with a small smile running after him. After some running they found Chad that came around the corner but continue to run off. They were going to continue to follow but Karin showed up, Ichigo rush to her side. "Ichigo." Toushiro called out not look at him. "You should take her home. I will follow Chad."

"But wait…"

"Don't argue! It be a problem for us if she were left here. Since that would distract your mind during the fight!" he said. Ichigo worriedly said. "Shiro. Your powers haven't return still. Don't do anything rash."

"Don't worry I won't. Plus, you have to come save me if something happens. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah…I come running." They smile at each other taking off in separate direction. Ichigo carried Karin bridal style home. She explains to her brother what she saw and beg her brother to save the boy. Ichigo realize it was first time Karin cried since their mother died. Toushiro on the other hand was having trouble keeping up with Chad.

'Stupid Gigai why does it have the physical capability equal to a normal human. Great now I'm running out of breath…. why are my legs so short?' a voice next to Toushiro ear caused him to stop running. "You smell nice. You've got a very tasty scent. Let me eat that soul of yours!" Toushiro turn to see a moth/bat like Hollow. He quickly moves to dodge its attack. He quickly kicks the Hollow face and expertly move so he was on its head. "The one who reigns! Mask of flesh all creation, flap of wings the one who carries the title of human! In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams! Hado #33 Sokatsui!" Toushiro fire but he knew it would do much but hoping to blind the Hollow. Toushiro land thinking of a plan but as the smoke cleared the Hollow wasn't affective by the attack calling it weak. The moth/bat like Hollow said he knew that spell was a Shinigami spell and Toushiro must be a Shinigami.

'Damn it. Haven't recovered as much as I thought.' He thought. With Ichigo, he ran outside after tuck Karin in bed and look for the others. Toushiro continue to dodge but the Hollow got lucky and gab him slamming him against the wall. The Hollow taunt Toushiro ask if he really was a Shinigami as he squeeze his hand. Toushiro groan in pain, he could not breathe till Chad out of no were punch the Hollow. Both Toushiro and the Hollow were surprise thinking Chad can see the Hollow, but that idea quickly left their heads seeing Chad punching the air. He was able to punch the hollow again sending it flying. The moth/bat like Hollow spread his wings and took to the air.

Toushiro yelled at Chad stating it's in the air. Chad was surprise that the transfer student can see it but he moved and pick up a telephone pole. Chad ask Toushiro where to aim and he told him where. Chad knock the hollow down breaking the pole. As the Hollow got up and aim at both Chad and Toushiro knocking them down by mushroom frogs. Toushiro eyes widen seeing Chad get up and knock off the frogs. Toushiro yelled at him to kick above him which he did. The hollow once again flew in the air and Toushiro told Chad he had idea. "I think this a bad idea." Chad said.

"I know but do you any other idea to get it down. Just catch me after I'm knock down."

"I still think it's a bad idea." Toushiro knew he was right but it was the only way to get him down. A pole would not reach him. Toushiro directed Chad where to throw him. Chad launch him as he grew closer the hollow had its frog shot something at him knocking him down. Lucky Chad caught him before he hit the ground. Toushiro saw leaches on his arms, legs, chest, and felt one on his head. He pulled at the one on his head but it would not come off. The Hollow land near them saying those were not ordinary leaches, he opens his mouth and his tongue sent out an echo location. The leaches exploded making poor white hair boy fall and stain with blood.

Chad rush to his side upon seeing the boy white hair turn red he worry even farther wondering what happen. Chad stood up ready to fight and Toushiro slowly move up. Upon the move of the Hollow reveling it had Yuichi the bird. The Hollow ask Toushiro to play a game with him. Toushiro for the safety of Chad and Yuichi agree and took off running with the hollow given the chase. He was able to dodge some of the leeches but some still got on him and exploded causing more blood loss. Toushiro continue to run sensing Ichigo nearby. The hollow grab the captain squeezing him again as Toushiro didn't fight back. "Huh? What? You're giving up? How boring. It's a rare opportunity to chase around a Shinigami."

Toushiro give a sharp reply. "I'm not giving up. There is no need to struggle anymore. My knight in shining armor is here." Before the hollow could question him Toushiro slam his foot into the Hollows face. Another weight hit his head making him drop his captive. Ichigo jump off and caught Toushiro bridal style. As the hollow recover the boys talk. "Didn't you say you be careful not to worry me?!" Ichigo said looking down at the boy still in his arm. "I also mention you come save me." Toushiro retorted. The hollow interrupted them. "Would you two quit flirting." He yelled attacking them. "We're not fliting!" Both boys yelled as Ichigo jump to dodge and Toushiro put the glove on after being set down. "Who are you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15! A substitute Shinigami. I don't appreciate you hurting Shiro like that now I will kill you."

"Kill me you say." The hollow attack again but Toushiro was able to knock Ichigo out of his body in time. Ichigo slash the hollow arm and landing in front of Toushiro who was holding Ichigo body. Toushiro warn Ichigo of the frogs and what they can do. Ichigo and the hollow fought as Toushiro put Ichigo body against the wall and watch them fight. Chad show up wondering why Ichigo wasn't moving but Toushiro told him he was find. Chad set Yuichi down as Toushiro question him. Yuichi started to explain the hollow promise to bring his mom back if he out run him for three months.

During the fight with the hollow he explains to Ichigo that he was a famous killer and the kid was able to kill him. He tricked the boy to play the game and he bring his mom back. Ichigo got mad at him for doing something like that. The Hollow throw one of his frogs which Ichigo caught and then broke a hole in the hollow mask with the frog now in the Hollow month and the hollow wouldn't dare set it off. Ichigo grab its tongue ripping it off then brought his zanpakuto down killing the Hollow. Something different happen, two doors showed up with the upper half of a skeleton body. Toushiro walk up and explain what it is. They watch the hollow get drag to hell. They boys went back to Chad and Yuichi to see if Toushiro can help the boy.

"How is it?" Ichigo softly ask Toushiro who shook his head. "It's a shame but the Chain of Fate was already disconnected. No traces are left, too much time has passed. It's impossible to return to your body anymore."

"No way." Yuichi sadly said. Toushiro explain how great the Soul Society is but he didn't believe himself. Every time he says the Soul Society is great he feels like his lying to people. Ichigo interrupted Toushiro thoughts. "At least if you go to the other world, you can see your mom. It's not possible for her to return to life here but…If you were to go over there…This time your mom really will be waiting for you!" Yuichi look happy at that and thank Chad. Chad said it was nothing and ask when it's his time he can carry him around again. Ichigo perform a Konso and the boys left home.

Toushiro stare at the closet ceiling thinking about the hollow said. 'Was I really flirting with Ichigo. Ever since I met him I haven't been acting the same. It's almost like Kusaka all over again. I don't want to be betrayed again. I don't want to be hurt again.' Toushiro continue to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"I'll never let love in…again." touching the scar that just refuse to fade from memory like the burden **he carries.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

 **Author Note: Thank you to those who follow or favorite this story. Update yeah I can tell why I didn't update so long but to sum it up work, personal reason, and meetings. To those who review thank you so much I was going updated today but because you guys I did. Sorry it be a short chapter but I wanted to have this be about Kon and not get into the Grand Fisher arc yet but next chapter all about that. A Shinigami would appear next chapter just wait and see who it is.**

Toushiro sat on a tall building looking at his Kikanshinki see he was almost out. He sighs and held out his hand seeing it move un-naturally. He stood up going to the one person that could help him. Later that morning Ichigo went to bring Toushiro his breakfast but only to discover he wasn't in the closet. Ichigo went to school hoping to see Toushiro was there but he wasn't. 'I wonder where he could be!' he thought looking at the empty desk next to his.

Meanwhile Toushiro walk up to Urahara Shop seeing two children in front of it. The red head boy was pushing a broom on the black head girl head. Toushiro took the broom away. "Is Urahara in?"

"Yes, please follow me." The young girl said. When they enter the shop a large man name Tessai question them but seeing Toushiro he greeted him hole welcome. Kisuke came out and greeted everyone and dealt with Toushiro order. Ururu went to get Toushiro special order. He took and payed for his things and left. "Boss, can you really trust that boy? He could be working with Aizen. Knowing the father of the boy." Tessai question. "Hmm…at first no but since his no longer 'close' off. Thanks to this baby." Kisuke said holding an empty bottle. The children look at questionably but Kisuke put away.

Third period came when Toushiro finally showed up. "Good morning everyone." Toushiro said giving the aura of innocent. "Where you been its third period already." Mizuro said. Toushiro look at him. "I had some business at home. By the way Ichigo do you have a moment?" Toushiro said look at the carrot head. Ichigo look irritated at Toushiro for having shown up late and said to him a little bored like. "What is it? If you need to talk, then why not here." Toushiro not losing his mask but felt his left eye twitched. He bundles his fist and punched Ichigo hard in the stomach. He processes to grab Ichigo by the back of his collar and drag the giant out before anyone can question him. The people in the classroom could not believe their eyes.

"Here!" Toushiro toss Ichigo a candy dispenser that was shape like a duck. "What this?"

"Gikongan. A pill that forcibly pulls the spirit from the body." Toushiro said explain he bought because of yesterday incent. He explains what the gikongan does as well. "Why does it looks like a duck and it said says soul candy on the side." Toushiro rub his head saying it was the Shinigami Women Association idea and just swallow the pill. Ichigo did as he was told and watch his body separate form him. "I really did come out!" he said surprise.

"Surprised? Also now the temporary soul now in your body lets watch and see." They watch Ichigo body get up and face them. Both boys got a bad feeling as the soul talk but an order came in and Toushiro cannot ignore it. He would deal with the temporary soul later; he then drags Ichigo off the Hollow. Unknown to them the temporary soul started causing trouble. The hollow was quickly dealt with; they rush back to school. Once they were close they saw a desk crash out the window follow by a scream.

Toushiro told Ichigo to wait by the window in case the soul tried to escape while he goes throw the door. Toushiro rush to the classroom to see Tatsuki very piss off at the soul in Ichigo body. He moves forward and grab the soul in Ichigo body arm. "That's enough! Now come with me right now." He said with authored of a captain. The temporary soul being the stronger one at the moment was able to get lose from the weaken captain and ran to the window. "Ichigo he coming your way." Ichigo block the window. "Now there's nowhere to…run…" He said as the soul jump over him out the window and run away. "Could he be…yes there's no doubt about it. He is a mod-soul." Toushiro mumble out.

Ichigo and Toushiro ran after the mod soul. Leaving the class with a demon Tatsuki. The boys end up losing the mod-soul. Ichigo start to wine about the mod-soul using his body kissing girls and ruin his reputation. Toushiro didn't find it all troubling since he never cared much about status or reputation as long he knows who can really trust and try not to love anyone romantically again, he looked away from Ichigo on the last thought. "You called him a 'mod-soul' didn't you?" Ichigo ask after calming down. "What is that?"

Toushiro turn to face him, his eyes narrow and explain the Soul Society made them and their use but in the end Central 46 order them to destroyed. "Hold on. That means what? He was created for the convenience of your Soul Society and he'll be killed for Soul Society convenience too?"

"…Yeah basically."

"You're alright with that?"

"Being satisfied or not with the ways of Soul Society is run is not revenant. My opinions never matter there are things that cannot be change." Toushiro finish softly unconditionally reaching up to touch his scar. Ichigo narrow his eyes at Toushiro display wonder what that was about. "The mod-souls must be destroyed. That's the rule of Soul Society and don't forget this rules are created to protect you humans." He strongly said but his eyes told another story of sadness. Toushiro turn around a walk away to continue to look ending their conversation. While running Ichigo thought about what the mod-soul must be feeling and he look quickly at Toushiro wanting to know more about him.

They found the mood-soul at a middle school about to attack some kids but Ichigo step in time. He pushes the mod-soul back. The mod-soul attack throwing punches and hard kicks, but Ichigo quickly dodge them. "If I stay clam I can easily read your moves!" he said dunking down when a kick aim for his head. He continues to block the kicks. Ichigo grab his body left it in the air and throw it. The mod-soul landed in front Toushiro. Before he could do anything it jump away running. "COME BACK!"

"WAIT, ICHIGO! We have an order!" Toushiro called looking at the phone. "What?! At a time like this?!"

"A Hollow is about to appear! It's near!"

"OH, DAMN!" he yelled look in the direction of his body took off. "Let's go!" Toushiro called heading in the direction of the Hollow, with Ichigo following. As they ran the phone suddenly died. "What's wrong?"

"My soul pager stop working. Without it I cannot locate the Hollow. Damn it." Toushiro tried to fix it but nothing. They started running around the area trying to find it. "I see it! Wait…someone's already fighting it…" Ichigo eyes widen and took off leaving Toushiro behind. "Ichigo!" he yelled frustrated from being left behind.

The mod-soul stare down the Hollow even though he was injury by it but he refuses to give up. The Hollow aim to hit the mod-soul in his chest. Ichigo cut the arm before it could hit his body. Ichigo grab his shirt bring the mod-soul close to his face angrily. "YOU'RE INJURED! WHOSE BODY DO YOU THINK THIS IS!? If you're gonna get hurt fighting trash like this, then DON'T JUMP IN!" He yelled while turning to attack the charging Hollow. "What are you talking about? I'm fighting because you took so long to arrive! If I hadn't fought…These kids would have…" the mod-soul started but the Hollow lunge at them claim it eat them. The mod-soul stop it with a kick and Ichigo cut the mask. Both exclaim "SHUT UP!" while doing so.

The Hollow fell back, going to fall off the roof but the mod-soul ran up to it kicking up. By doing so he was the one going over the building. Ichigo move to catch his foot. Ichigo yelled at him but notice a teacher and some kids. Once they both on safely on the roof looking at city. The mod-soul explain to Ichigo what he felt about the order to be killed and how lucky he was to get away and the fear of being discovered. He wanted a chance to live and die freely. Before Ichigo can respond to him Kisuke Urahara and his gang showed up taking the mod-soul out of Ichigo's body. "What a minute! What are you going to do with that?"

Kisuke look back at Ichigo. "Do with it? Destroy it of course."

"You can see me? Who are you guys?"

"Well how can I answer tha— "A phone hitting the side of his head cut him off. Toushiro took the mod-soul out of his hand. "Damn greet merchant that what he is. I take this and fix that faulty phone." Urahara tried to reason with the white hair boy but he stated he was satisfied with his order as long as his phone was fix. Urahara turn serious addressing the young captain. "We're not responsible then? If trouble comes, we'll play dumb you know."

"Don't worry. You and I both know if trouble comes their focus would be on me. Adding another thing to the list isn't going change what I done." Toushiro keep this cool but inside he was more than worry if someone from Soul Society did show up to find out he gave his powers to a human. He took a deep breath, he was ready to deal with the punishment and he would keep Ichigo safe not letting him get killed for his crime. The children and Ichigo were confuse at Toushiro statement. Kisuke and Tessai both understood what would happen to young captain if someone did find out about Ichigo. Kisuke look down at the phone and found some wires were broken and needed to be repair.

Toushiro went up to Ichigo dropping the pill in his hand told him to get in this body so he can heal him. Tessai took the kids home as Kisuke stay to fix Toushiro phone. Toushiro force Ichigo to his knees so it be easier to heal him. Ichigo grumble about being man handle with Toushiro rolling his eyes. After everything's was done they left to their homes. On their way home Ichigo complain about his shoulder. Ichigo pulled the mod-soul out yelling at it. "Ichigo stop. People would think you're crazy."

Ichigo turn and saw a toy lion a got an idea. "Do you think if I put him in that it works."

"Don't be silly it only if there is a dead body…But then again I'm not in a real body…Give it a try." Ichigo put the pill in the mouth but nothing happens at first. "Humph nothing happens."

"Oh well it was worth a shot. Let's go."

"Yeah." Ichigo started spinning the toy lion by his arm. "Ow that hurts! Idiot!" Kon punch him in the face. The boys were in shock see the toy lion walking a jumping around. An evil smirk came over Ichigo as he attacks the defenseless lion for pay back. Once Ichigo was satisfied from torching the toy lion they continue home. Once they got home the boys change in their sleep wear and Toushiro continue heal Ichigo see it was still bugging him. Ichigo watch Toushiro heal his shoulder decided to ask what was bugging him early conversation from the merchant and the captain.

"Toushiro." Ichigo said grabbing his hand stopping him. Toushiro look up at him confuse. "Can I ask you about earlier."

"What about?"

"You said 'adding another thing to the list isn't going change what I done' what do you mean. Did you do something against the law or something." Toushiro did say anything. What can he say to Ichigo that if Soul Society found out he gave Ichigo his power they both be executed for it. Ichigo was an innocent boy who had bright future but it seems like he already ruin it. "Don't worry about it. I most likely be given a few days in the brig and cleaning the court yard or something. Though better kept the lion hidden so that does happen."

Kon turn to look at them. "Don't worry. I keep quiet and hidden for you. See you save my life I listen to you always." Kon said with passion. Ichigo didn't look convince but what does he know about Soul Society. 'I'm sorry I had to lie to you both…but for your safety…I would die for you.' Toushiro thought watching Ichigo and Kon argue again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

 **Author Note: Last chapter was a little rush and I hated it. But there is always that one chapter that no matter how much rewrite it still sucks.**

 **Ichigo woke up to an angry stuff lion yelling in his face. Whom was thrown across the room. "Shut up, Kon!" The lion got up. "What's with this Kon?!"**

 **"** **It's short for Kaizou Konpaku." He answers not really listening to Kon as he ranting about a cooler name. Toushiro open the closet door fully dress. "Can't I change in peace?" he said stepping on something squashy. He looked down seeing Kon under his foot. "BROTHER!" Yuzu voice called outside the door. Ichigo quickly throw Kon in the closet and help Toushiro in quickly.**

 **Yuzu came in to see her brother in a funny position in front of his closet. "Hey, what are you up to?" she questioned him. "Nuh…Nothing! Nothing at all! What about you? What do you want so early!" he replied nervously. Yuzu told him it wasn't early and his friends were waiting for him. He looked at his clock realize he overslept and quickly as he can change into his uniform. He went to the window calling to his friends he be down as Yuzu left the room. Ichigo figure their memorize where erase most likely Toushiro doing. Ichigo finish getting dress and went to put his watch on but stop seeing the date.**

 **"** **Ichigo. I'm going on ahead." Toushiro told him, as he was seating on the window ceil. He turn his head and look at Ichigo who had a sad face that he hid well but Toushiro saw right throw it. Toushiro bit his lip not wanting to push him if Ichigo wanted him to know he would tell him. Later, at school Tatsuki, Orhime, and Michiru were taking about their art project upon seeing Ichigo, Orhime smile and wave at him. "Good morning, Ichigo!" He turn around and smile back. "Good morning, Orhime!"**

 **The girls were taken back. Tatsuki narrow her eyes turn and ask Michiru what the date it was. Michiru look down at her watch and told her. Tatsuki told them it was a fake smile and he wouldn't be in school tomorrow. That night the Kurosaki's were having their annual meeting for tomorrow. Isshin was able to put a smile on his children faces. Ichigo came into his room drying his hair after a shower. Seeing Toushiro lying on his bed reading another book, while Kon was on his stomach sleeping. Ichigo sat on the bed continue to dry his hair. "Seems like you and your family are planning some sort of outing tomorrow." Toushiro said without looking up.**

 **"** **Hey Shiro…I wonder if it's okay…to take a break from my Shinigami work tomorrow…Just for one day." He asked without turning. Toushiro close the book and address him. "Even if I say yes, there is no way to predict a Hollow attack. Why do you want a day off anyway?" He questioned him.**

 **"** **It's the anniversary. Tomorrow is the day my mom died. No. That's not it. In truth, it wasn't just the day she died. It's the day she was killed." He said turning to Toushiro seeing his unreadable expression. He didn't say anything and Ichigo was glad he didn't. Toushiro eyes seems to show he understood his request. They both went to sleep, with Ichigo dreaming about that night so many years ago. The next day, the Kurosaki's where walking up a steep hill to grave of their mother or wife in Isshin case. Yuzu complain it was too steep causing Isshin to encourage his daughter in his usual way. Karin end up kicking him down the hill.**

 **"** **There is someone also here. You think he's visiting a grave too?" Yuzu voice pulled Ichigo out of thought. "Possibly." Karin pipe up. Ichigo freak out seeing Toushiro. Toushiro was wearing a black shirt, blue wash jeans, and black shoes with a brown backpack on. He was leaning on the nearby wall, but move off upon seeing them. Karin mention he look familiar but couldn't place it. Ichigo told them to go on ahead of him and ran up to Toushiro throw him over his shoulder.**

 **Karin smile giggle stating their brother reached that age leaving a confuse Yuzu. Ichigo brought them to a private trail asking why he was there. Toushiro said in case of a Hollow attack. "Ichigo, I don't want to pry…but if you don't answer I understand…What you mean your mother was killed? Like I said you don't have to answer." Toushiro said in a clear calm voice. A few moments went by and Ichigo open his mouth. "It something you never understand. I killed my mother. I was my fault." Ichigo said looking at the ground. "Ichigo." Ichigo move his head up to see Toushiro looking to the sided.**

 **"** **I understand. I had a friend that I told everything to. My thoughts, my feelings, even my doubts. You can say I was fallen for him but he betrayed me. He broke my heart. We were force to fight to the death, that's how I got this scar. It's the only thing I have left of him." Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, to be force to kill someone you care about. He couldn't image the pain Toushiro had to go through. He looked at his face but Toushiro wasn't even tearing up, his face was emotionless.**

 **"** **I think we both need to take a breather from each other." Toushiro said turning around and walk away. Ichigo want to call out to him but he couldn't make the words come out. Being already emotional he didn't know what to with such shocking info. He just stood there like an idiot. He walked towards a nearby stair case to sit down putting this hands to his face. Remembering that day and Toushiro story, he let a tear escape. He was upset and angry at the same time.**

 **Toushiro move to go seat on a cliff. Being up high helps him think and calm him down. Ichigo mother had to die in an accident, there was no way Ichigo intentional killed his own mother. His thoughts were disturbed by wiggling from the backpack he was wearing. Kon came out to only complain about the heat which Toushiro could agree on it was uncomfortable hot out. Kon ask to go home but Toushiro told him to shut up, they have to be here in case of a Hollow attack. Toushiro stood up to take a short walk he need to clear his head; he can hear Kusaka dying shouts ringing through his ears. He stopped, feeling a strange spiritual pressure. He wasn't sure if Ichigo can handle this one.**

 **Kon pop out asking what was wrong, when Toushiro phone went off. He wasn't the only one to feel it, Ichigo as well as he started off towards Toushiro. Toushiro saw the reading of the hollow cursing the order for being slow and ran towards Ichigo. They meet up heading towards the Hollow. As they ran, Ichigo question Toushiro. "You're not…going to ask anything?"**

 **"** **If I ask, will you answer? It's your past. Even I told you mine you don't have to think you owe me anything. But if you do want me to know. Just remember I be there for you." He smiles at Ichigo. Ichigo stared at him with a soft smile as well. "Yeah."**

 **"** **You've gotta be kidding me! What do you mean 'Yeah'? Stop acting so cool! I can't keep up with you guys!" Kon cried out ruining the mood. "Ko…! Kon! What you also came along!?"**

 **"** **Of course! Toushiro said he needed me. We have a higher level of closeness, Ichigo!" Kon tease him. Before Ichigo could respond, Toushiro call out. "Both of you. Be quiet...It's close!"**

 **Ichigo narrow his eyes in anger at the scene in front of him. He was push out of his body by Toushiro. Seeing his sisters being attack by a large hollow with grass like body choking Yuzu and have Karin pin down. He cut the tentacle choking Yuzu and catching her as she fell. Ichigo quickly move and cut the arm pinning Karin. The hollow glared at Ichigo who had his sisters under one of his arms. "A Shinigami." Ichigo turn and confusion cross his face seeing the girl he tried to save all those years ago. "What's going on here…? You…You were the one at the river's edge that time…! Six years ago! Why are you here? How come you're with a hollow!?"**

 **"** **Six years ago? I don't remember that far. I see…so you've seen me before." The hollow concluded. "That's right! What the heck are you! A hollow Crony! Or controlled by the hollow?" no reply was given. "SAY SOMETHING!" Ichigo yelled. The lure of the Hollow finally spoke. "Both are wrong, Boy." Ichigo eyes widen watching the lure connect to the true Hollow form. Toushiro showed up with Kon in Ichigo's body he told Kon to grab the girls and leave. Kon did as he was told. "It's Grand Fisher." Toushiro stated, explaining to Ichigo about the Hollow and his tricks. Ichigo flash back to when he fell for it, his mother was killed. In blind rage Ichigo charged forward. "Ichigo don't!" Toushiro yelled rushing after.**

 **The hollow dodge the attack by jumping in the air. The hollow continues to laugh. It then shot its arm at Ichigo who use his sword to block the attack, but the hairs started to consume him. Toushiro quickly start to chant a spell but Ichigo told him to stop and quickly cut himself free. Ichigo was on his knees and Toushiro was at his side to check for injuries. Toushiro move hand to check Ichigo ribs when Ichigo grab his hand. Toushiro look into those deep brown eyes. "Shiro stay back, don't interfere. I'll do this alone. You go find Kon and look after the girls."**

 **"** **Don't be foolish. He invaded train Shinigami for 50 years. You get killed." Toushiro argue back. Ichigo move forward placing his forehead on Toushiro's forehead. As he pulled back slightly he mumble. "Please don't interfere. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Toushiro was in shock at Ichigo action he just sat there. Ichigo stood up glaring at the Hollow readying his stance. "This is my fight." He proclaims. It wasn't long before the rain came down on them.**

 **The Hollow and Ichigo started given blows after blows at each other. Destroying head stones, staircase, and trees in their path. Grand Fishers hair like extended trying to pierce Ichigo. The Hollow taunted him making Ichigo lose focus for a second which Grand Fisher took avenge of cutting his right check. Ichigo wipe the rain out of eyes. 'This thing killed Mom! And almost killed Yuzu and Karin! I decided to protect them. Now is the time! I will defeat him!' Ichigo thought.**

 **Toushiro was conflicted. He wanted to go after them to help but he also wanted to respect Ichigo request. "Damn it!" He yelled standing up. He wiped the rain off his eyes then took off.**

 **Ichigo rush forward to the Hollow face. "Didn't I say that this is careless boy? Charge in without a plan." The hollow laugh. It moves its arm back, Ichigo move sword to protect himself. The Hollow held the sword then its nail extended, piercing Ichigo shoulders and chest. Toushiro finally found them and stop in shock. 'No…Not again…Please don't you die on me now.' Toushiro move forward again. Ichigo struggle to stand up after being release. He rushes forward again but Grand Fisher move its lure changing to look like Muzaki. Making Ichigo stop.**

 **Grand Fisher explain when his hand attack him it was able is see his memories of the one person Ichigo would not hurt. The Hollow want on about how he defeated all the other Shinigami with same technique. "Isn't right Ichigo." Muzaki said softly. "Don't fall for it Ichigo!"**

 **'** **Toushiro? I thought…' Ichigo thought still keeping his eyes on the Hollow. "It's not her! It's nothing but a trick! You have to look past the illusion!" Toushiro yell out getting closer. 'He's right. That's not Mom.' Ichigo charge forward but the lure moves in front of him. "Don't Ichigo! Sheath the sword! Please…Don't cut Momma!" Muzaki pleaded with him. Seeing what the Hollow was doing Toushiro moved faster but wasn't able to make it in time. The Hollow pierce Ichigo in the chest. 'No…n-not again.'**

 **Ichigo move his head up glaring at the hollow before moving his sword to cut off the hollow arm off. The Hollow scream in pain. Ichigo fell on his knees. Toushiro rush to his side holding Ichigo up. The Hollow decided to use one last trick going into his lure. Grand Fisher laugh at them confuse faces explaining the lure is part of his body even without an arm in charge at Ichigo. Instead of attacking it jump over them stating he cannot be follow in their state. Ichigo stumble after the hollow, Toushiro stop Ichigo telling him, he was to hurt he just get himself killed. Ichigo protest of course but pass out soon after form blood loss. Toushiro having trouble holding up Ichigo fell on his knees holding Ichigo upper half.**

 **It wasn't long till the rain finally stops falling. Toushiro gently place Ichigo down to asset the damage. Toushiro move his hands to heal Ichigo, he can hear footsteps behind him. "Kon- "**

 **"** **I'm not this Kon, brother." Toushiro eyes widen, he snaps his head around to see Rukia. He saw disappointment in her eyes. "Rukia…What are you doing here?"**

 **"** **I was sent to check up on you. You haven't reported back in weeks. It isn't like you. Did you give you powers to this human?" He didn't answer. "Don't tell anyone yet."**

 **"** **But…"**

 **"** **Rukia. We both know the crime I committed and what would happen if they know about it. Just…please give me some time I have my powers back soon."**

 **"** **How can you be so sure. What if it doesn't. Maybe brother or your father could help. Someone in Soul Society can help you. I know it."**

 **"** **Rukia..." Toushiro sigh not liking what he was going to do next, but he had to keep Ichigo safe. Toushiro stood up and face his sister. "Are you going against a direct order."**

 **"** **N-no…but…"**

 **"** **Rukia Kuchik. Just because you were adopted into my family does not mean you can define a direct order from a captain. Now I order to not release this information. Is that understood."**

 **"** **Y-yes."**

 **"** **Good. Now help me heal him." They both kneel next to the bloody boy and healed him. It wasn't long till Rukia spoke up again. "I don't understand. Why did you do it? You're a captain, why would you give a human your power? And why don't you want me tell brother or your father? I'm sure they won't tell anyone of this."**

 **"** **Rukia…Just keep it quiet. Just between you and I. You don't have worry about me, I have my powers back soon." She didn't look convince but she wouldn't till anyone. After Ichigo was good Rukia left promising to keep his secret. It wasn't long before Kon show up and they got Ichigo in his body and Kon back in his.**

 **Ichigo opening his eyes seeing Toushiro looking off into the distance. He felt a hand running throw his hair. It felt nice. "Shiro…" The hand stops and Toushiro look down giving him a soft smile. "What happen? Where's the hollow?"**

 **"** **You pass out form blood loss and the hollow got away you were in no shape to continue the fight." Ichigo look upset again. "Let's go, your family most be worried by now." Toushiro said pulling away. They both stood up, then Kon jump up into Toushiro arms. For once not making any comments. "Yeah let's go." Ichigo said leading the way. He wanted to hold Toushiro hand but Kon was in his arms.**

 **Ichigo stared at his mother's head stone. Toushiro lean against a tree given Ichigo his space. With Kon back in the backpack. "I'm sorry. I…wasn't able to avenge you…mom."**

 **"** **What's this? I was wondering where you'd gone and turns out you were here, Ichigo." Isshin said walking towards him. "Oh, Hi dad how's the girls."**

 **"** **Find they're still sleeping." Isshin said taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "I thought you quit?"**

 **"** **Your mom, once told me, I look cool smoking. It's was the only complement she ever told me. So on this day I light one to honor her." Ichigo look away with guilt. Isshin smack him telling him to cheer up. Ichigo then yell at him asking why no one wasn't blaming him. "Why blame you. If I did Masaki would hate me. It's not anyone's fault that Masaki died. The woman I fell in love with…was a woman who could die protecting her son." Isshin smile and then kick his son.**

 **He walked away telling his son to live well and to grow old. Ichigo call out to Toushiro to let him remain a Shinigami a little longer to get stronger. Toushiro came out and nodded at him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

 **Author Note:** Guys *sigh* look I know I haven't update in a while. Look I have depression and anxiety. If any of you ever had to deal with it, you know how hard it can be. Some days I don't want to anything but I try really hard to get through the day. Some days I feel like crying and lying in my bed. I'm sorry for not updating again. I try harder but just expect long awaited updates. I really will try. Any ways I got this question by

Daygon Yuuki: Shouldn't Toushiro recognize Kain? I mean he was his captain

 **Reply:** Well if your referring to Kaien Shiba then no, from what I believe. I don't recall Toushiro ever recognize/knowing Kaien. Kaien was in a different division, Toushiro may know his name or maybe face, but before Azien betrayal many people in Gotei 13 didn't associate with other people from other squads, it was mostly captains associate somewhat with each other, even lieutenants somewhat as well and if they form groups like the woman association for example. If I'm wrong, then someone please go ahead and correct me.

 **On with the story**

An alarm screech through the orange hair room. Ichigo move to turn off the alarm, he rub the sleep out and move to get ready for the day. A week had pasted since the Grand Fisher indecent. There been some Hollow here and there over the week. Ichigo step into the shower once the water was decent temperature. Ichigo got out and change into his uniform. He went into his room and notice the closet was empty and window was open.

He grabbed his bag to leave for school after grabbing a toast from Yuzu. Ichigo saw Toushiro leaning next to a nearby wall. "What are you still doing here?"

"Hmm…I thought we can walk to school together. Why? Don't want to associate with me, more than you have to."

"No, I don't mind. It's just a little out of the norm. You know." Ichigo said. Toushiro hum and started to school. Ichigo started after him. They talk about little things like school. They enter the school and went to the classroom only for Orihime to jump in front of them. She crosses her arms and her hands clutch to her shoulders, smiling yelling out. "BOHA-HAHAHA!" Ichigo give Orihime a WTF look as Toushiro tilted his head to the side like a confuse puppy. He didn't get wasn't understanding what's going on but shrug his shoulders and started thinking about something else.

"Huh? No reaction. Do you not know about this?"

"Ghost Bust." Came a dull response. Orihime smiled and clap her hands but stop seeing Toushiro watching with amusement. She talks some more but Tatsuki came and drag her away before she embarrasses herself before her crush. "Yo Ichigo!" Keigo called over. Both Ichigo and Toushiro went to see Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad. The three boys did the same Ghost Bust chant as Orihime did earlier to them. Ichigo called them idiots.

Toushiro rolled his eyes at them annoyed. "By the way are you guys going to the live performance tonight?" Keigo ask happily. "No. I'm not going!" Keigo went on about why Ichigo should go and Ichigo just dismiss them. "You're going right Ichimaru?"

"I'm not sure as of yet." Toushiro answer.

 **Next Week**

Ichigo stood annoyed next to equally bored Toushiro. Ichigo was force to come by his family and in turn drag Toushiro with him. Isshin and Toushiro have an unspoken agreement to pretend not to know each other. "You came!" Mizuiro and Keigo yelled out. Ichigo told them to go away in an angry and annoyed tone. Orihime wanted to go talk to Ichigo but with Toushiro there she didn't have the courage yet. Ichigo rub his forehead feeling a headache coming. "Hey, what's this festival about?" Toushiro ask.

Ichigo explain what it was about and Toushiro nodded his head somewhat understanding. Ichigo ask Toushiro if there really was a spirt in the hospital. Toushiro explain there is a possible earthbound spirt. He gave Ichigo a quick explanation on Earthbound spirt when a crew member went by them placing a light near the hospital. Then a hollow like scream was heard by both the boys, Karin, Isshin, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chad.

"What's this voice?" Ichigo mumble. "The cry of an earthbound spirit. There really is one here." Toushiro said.

"An Earthbound spirit? It sounds like a hollow's voice to me!" Ichigo said. Toushiro lean closer to Ichigo nodding his head. "He's a plus that is descending into becoming a hollow…a demi-hollow. Look over there." He said. Ichigo turn to see a young man in night cloth with bunch of chains connected to the hospital. Ichigo notice he man didn't have a mask and the hole wasn't all the way open. Toushiro gave a simple explanation on the hole of a hollow, mask of hollow's, and the chain of fate. The demi-hollow started shouting about how the hospital was his and everyone should leave.

The director called for silent for the show about to start. The announcer welcome everyone and give quick history about the abandon hospital. A helicopter was heard above and man jump out by the name of Don Kanonjii. "SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!" Kanonjii yelled out. Ichigo hand a very annoyed look and Toushiro wasn't impress. Doing his signature thing with his fans doing it as well. Ichigo just brought Toushiro closer and groan.

"Shouldn't we do a Konso on the demi-hollow?" Ichigo ask wanting badly to leave.

"Don't worry. He still has a few months tell he becomes a hollow. The eve of a spirit becomes a hollow is painful. Does he look to be in pain?" Toushiro said. They watch the demi-hollow yelling at Kanonjii face. Ichigo agree the demi-hollow was alright. "We perform a Konso after. As long as nothing mess with that hole it should be find." As soon as Toushiro said that Kanonjii brought his staff down force the hole open.

The spirit let out a painful scream. Ichigo ran to stop the medium with Toushiro following getting his glove out. "STOP!" Ichigo yelled. The crew quickly called security sup-doing Ichigo. He struggles to get away. "Ichigo! Don't worry I got you!" Toushiro move to change Ichigo into a Shinigami but more security guards stop him before he could get close. "Hey! Let go of him!" Ichigo yelled.

All Ichigo friends and family watch Ichigo and Toushiro struggle to get near each other not understanding what's going on. 'Just a little closer.' Both the berry and dragon thought. A cane hit Ichigo in the back his head knocking Ichigo out of his body. Toushiro stop his struggling turn his head to see Urahara and his group. Ichigo to turn to look over after he stop tumbling. The security guards tried to wake Ichigo body but Tessa move to take it. Urahara told Ichigo to hurry up.

Ichigo look at Toushiro who nodded his head. Urahara then use the memory replacement to knock out the guards and then run away laughing like a manic. Toushiro follow him and yell how crazy the man was. Once they were a good distance away they stop. Before Toushiro could speak his up, his old captain walked up to them.

"Toushiro Ichimaru what a surprise to find you here of all places." Isshin said. "I can same for you." Toushiro said with no emotion. "Hmm you two seem to have lots to talk about we give you some space." Urahara said giving them some distance.

"Tell me why are you here?" Isshin said.

"If you tell me why you're here?" Toushiro said. Isshin nod his head in agreement. "I was sent here for a mission…" Toushiro explain how he can to meet Ichigo and what happen the night he lost his powers. "Since then I been recovering slower then I hope."

"This is serious. Out of the whole Gotei 13 you be one the few people I wouldn't expect give their powers away like that." Toushiro sigh. Isshin was right even though he was weak at the time he should got up and fought even if it killed him in the end. The where quite for some time. Toushiro turn his head to the building wondering if Ichigo needs him. "If you're wondering about that boy, he's find. Ichigo is a big boy he can handle himself." Urahara said.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo swag his zanpakutou in the narrow hall for only for the sword to get trap in the ceiling. One thought pass through Ichigo mind. 'OH SHIT!' He forgot how big his zanpakutou was.

 **Back with Toushiro**

"Yeah. He should be find, he's my son after all." Isshin said proudly. Toushiro wasn't convince, but decide to trust his captain judgment. "Captain. What happen? Why didn't you return? Why did you settle with the humans?" Toushiro question, he wanted answers. He wanted to know why his captain left him and Rangiku without explanation. Isshin look off into the distance. "Well really the reason was because of this girl I meet." Toushiro raise a brow but didn't saying anything. "She save my life. Even though she was a Quincy."

"Quincy?" Toushiro ask. Urahara explain what a Quincy was and there was only two left a father and son but didn't tell him their names. Isshin went on about the Hollow Shiro and what happen to Masaki if he didn't suppress it with his powers. Toushiro was shock but he can understand somewhat. It occurred to him if Masaki was a Quincy then how she died from Grand Fisher. "Question: If your wife was a Quincy then shouldn't she be able to handle Grand Fisher."

"Yes, she should have. But something happened that day. For some reason she suddenly was unconscious. I know this since another Half-Quincy fell into a coma before dying. We have some theories but nothing to prove them yet." Toushiro nodded thinking about the possibility of what happen. "Are you planning on telling your children about this?"

"No. Not yet, Ichigo just been expose to the hole Shinigami thing. He not ready for this information yet."

"If he asks about it, earlier then you anticipate?"

"I guess we see. When the times comes." Toushiro didn't say anything. "Toushiro."

"Hmm."

"Promise not to tell Ichigo."

"What?"

"I want to be the one to tell him. If he finds out from anyone but me. I don't think he take it well." Toushiro sigh but nodded his head understanding. "But, I want lie for you. If you ask I send him to you." Isshin laugh. "We should get back. Ichigo should have defended the hollow by now." Urahara spoke up, leading the two temporary former Shinigami back.

They got back seeing the crowd doing the Ghost Bust thing. Toushiro meet up with Ichigo at an empty nearby park. Ichigo was seating on a swig complaining about Don Kanonjii. Toushiro was seating on the other swing listening to Ichigo complaints, while putting his two cents in once in a while. Toushiro look up watching the stars, he always cherishes these moments just staring at the stars. He felt the most relax. Ichigo got up turn and extended his hand to Toushiro. Toushiro grasp Ichigo hand and was on his feet. "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

 **Author Note:** **Am back! Sorry for the long wait. I want to reply to Boys-Love-Yaoi yes I did re-watch the episode and re-read the manga. It's a mix of both the anime and manga.**

 **Now on to the story**

 **The gym teacher scolded the students in front of him. He yelled out. "DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" He turned around to the T.V. which was showing the video of Ichigo at the** Don Kanonjii broadcast. The Headmaster and Assistant stood behind watching the gym instructor yell at Ichigo and the others. He then grabbed Ichigo shirt.

"Mr. Kagine" Tatsuki called out.

"What is it, Arisawa?" Kagine said.

"I understand you called us here because of Kurosaki and Ichimaru appeared on T.V. but…" Toushiro shoot her a small glare. "I think there was no reason for you to call Orihime and I!" She explains. Kagine explain they were there and could have stop them.

Tatsuki explain they happen to be there as well and it was the boys that invited them. Tatsuki and Orihime soon left since there was no reason for them to be there. Keigo tried to go with them but Kagine wasn't having it. Toushiro sigh he knew what to do, if it worked on his Uncle once before it sure would work on a human. 'Hyorinmaru could you make my eyes shine?' Toushiro barely heard a small rumble, which sadden him knowing how disconnected he was to Hyorinmaru.

Toushiro let his face flush trying to look as innocent as possible. "I'm…I'm so sorry sir." Toushiro bowed he then slowly straighten up, he opened his eyes, they were sparkling. Everyone turn to look at him, they were shock at the scene, Ichigo blush a little.

Toushiro continue to distract the gym teacher as the others escape from the window. Once the instructor notice the others were escaping he started screaming again. Toushiro took the chance to escape as well. "Thanks for the distraction Ichimaru." Keigo said. "No problem." The others continue to talk. Soon they split up to heading home.

 **Later that Evening**

To Ichigo dismay Don Kanonjii once again show up, but at his house. Luckily Yuzu had Kanonjii attention. Toushiro watch the chaos in silent, the beeping of his phone caught his attention. Reading the report, he grabbed Ichigo attention. "Hollow, not far from here."

"Good." Ichigo said wanting to get away from the house. Toushiro quickly got Kon out and gave him to Ichigo. "Let's go." Ichigo said rushing off with Toushiro not far behind. As they ran Toushiro notice someone watching Ichigo. 'Impossible…unless…' Toushiro thought but had to ignore it for now.

 **Later that week.**

"How many times has this already happened since this week began?! Is that cell phone broken again!?"

"I'm not sure. Urahara should have fix it." Toushiro and Ichigo continue to argue and the poor soul tremble in fear. Ichigo turn from the smaller boy and grab the soul questioning him. They didn't get much information form the soul so Ichigo did a konso. They left with Ichigo complaining about the upcoming test and how he needed to study.

 **Next week.**

"I'M DEAD!" Keigo slump in his seat. "You look like crap." Mizuiro said. "Quit worrying!" Ichigo said.

Toushiro raised a brow not understanding, he found the exam was alright for it was simple memorization. The exams at the academy were a lot harder. Toushiro shook his head at the thought of the academy it brought to many bad memorizes.

A few days later the top 50 students where posted. Mizuiro point at the sheet "Look Ichigo got number 23."

"No way." Keigo said not believing what he was seeing. Kegio started crying and complaining until **Ichigo punch him. Mizuiro turn to Chad. "What's your score Chad?" he pointed showing he was number 11. "I wonder whose number one." Ichigo wonder. "Hmm…Uryuu Ishida and wait…Toushiro Ichimaru! How! He couldn't figure out how to use a straw!" Ichigo yelled out.**

 **"** **What did you say?" A dark voice said. Ichigo and other's turn to see an angry snow white hair boy. Ichigo flinch rubbing the back of his head. "Well…I…ah…" Toushiro grab Ichigo by the arm and then process to judo flip him. "If someone who couldn't use a straw get the highest score." Ichigo only gasp for air. The others watch on. Tatsuki had a smirk on her face and Orihime look worried wanting to go help Ichigo. "Well see you around Kurosaki."** **Toushiro said leaving the others.**

 **He had to go talk to Urahara about his phone. He had a theory on why there has been no Hollows but Urahara and Isshin knows more about this than he did. Talking to Isshin was out of the question. When he was outside he tried to call Urahara again but the asshole was ignoring his calls.**

 **He was about to go to the shop when his phone went off. He sighs before running off to get Ichigo. Not bothering to warn the substitute he grabbed his hand and drag him off. "What the hell?! Shiro what are you doing!"**

 **"** **Hollow." After that Ichigo shut up and he started to run as well. "This better be another false alarm again!"**

 **"** **Me too…" Toushiro mumble. Uryuu Ishida walk up to see both Toushiro and Ichigo arguing with each other. Uryuu spoke up to get their attention. "Fighting among friends? What a disgrace." The boys turn at the new arrival.**

 **"** **Good evening. Kurosaki and Ichimaru." Toushiro narrow his eyes wondering what he was he was doing here. Unfortunately, Toushiro didn't catch his name for he found only those close to Ichigo were relevant to know. Ichigo spoke up. "Who are you? What's with the clothes? And how do you know are names?"**

 **"** **Kurosaki, you can see spirits, correct?"**

 **'** **Wait! Is he spiritual aware as well.' Toushiro thought. Ichigo tried to deny it but Uryuu seem to be distracted. "A new Hollow is here."**

 **'** **Hollow? How does he know about Hollows unless…'? A beeping of his phone cause Toushiro to look at his phone. "He's right."**

 **"** **Which way."**

 **"** **That way." Uryuu said. "You're not at that level of understanding and yet you call yourself a Shinigami?" Ichigo was taken back. Toushiro was offended as well but hide it.**

 **Uryuu raise his hand they saw a cross with a circle on it. It then a glowing bow form, Uryuu pulled the circle back making an arrow form. He then fires killing the Hollow. Toushiro look down seeing the signal disappear. Seeing what boy just did confirm Toushiro suspicion. "Wha…What the hell are you…!?"**

 **"** **Ishida Uryuu. I'm a Quincy. And I hate Shinigami."**

 **"** **What?" Ichigo ask confuse.**

 **"** **Don't you get it, Kurosaki Ichigo? What I'm saying is, I hate you." With that Uryuu left. Ichigo was about to follow but Toushiro held him back. "Let him go. We deal with him later. I sense no evil intention." Ichigo was still mad.**

 **Even they next day Ichigo show up to school in a bad mood. Toushiro said they would talk to Uryuu after school while he had to talk to Urahara about some information about Quincey. And Toushiro warned Ichigo not to do something stupid.**

 **Ichigo lean by window in the hallway wondering what Uryuu deal was then trying to remember his name. "What was his name again? Ishida…Uhhh…. Willy? That's not it. Urrr…. What was it?"**

 **"** **You mean Ishida Uryuu?" Orihime question from behind. "Orihime you know him?"**

 **"** **I know him. He's in are class."**

 **"** **Wait! What?" Ichigo exclaim. Tatsuki walk up to them. "Ichigo can't recall people's faces and names at all. He probably doesn't recall half the class still." She laughs as Orihime awkwardly stood there. Orihime mention there in the same handicraft club. "Handicraft club!" Ichigo almost yelled out.**

 **Orihime showed Ichigo to Uryuu and watch him fix Mitsuru doll. Ichigo saw enough and left. When Uryuu left the school Ichigo follow him. "Do you intend to follow me home? Kurosaki Ichigo."**

 **"** **Dang found me out, huh. When did you notice?"**

 **"** **When you were spying on me from the classroom doorway with Inoue." After that Uryuu continue to bait Ichigo to have a duel with him.**

 **With Toushiro.**

 **Toushiro when up to Urahara shop knowing it be the only way to talk to him. Seeing Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu outside he went up to them. "Hey Tsukaishi, is Urahara in."**

 **"** **Ah Ichimaru what pleasant surprise. Yes, his in."**

 **"** **Good. Don't be too hard on the kids." Toushiro when in to see Urahara coming out form the back. "Ah Shiro what's brings you here?"**

 **Toushiro kick Urahara in face. "Don't you ever call me that and why the hell haven't you answer any of my calls?" Urahara groan from his spot on the floor. He rubs his sore face before sitting up. "Sorry." He said cheeky. Toushiro rolled his eyes before relies what he just did. What's the matter with him? He would usually say it and move on with the problem. Toushiro shook his head, he had to think about on a later date.**

 **"** **I need to know more about the Quincy's and the Ishida clan."**

 **"** **Oh I see meet one of the Quincy already. Now what do you want to know?"**

 **"** **Everything you know?" Urahara hum and started explaining to Toushiro all that he knows about the Quincy's.**

 **Back with Ichigo**

 **"** **A fight? Between you and I?" Ichigo said. "That's right. In this world. Shinigami are unnecessary."**

 **"** **Ridiculous!"**

 **"** **What did you say?"**

 **"** **Me, compete against you? Why do I have to do that? It sounds stupid! I don't know what kind of grudge you've got against Shinigami, but I have nothing to do with it!"**

 **"** **How surprising will you run away?"**

 **"** **I won't be provoked! I'm just saying you're no match against me." Uryuu said nothing. Ichigo turn around to head home. "Yes, I see. I remember. You're a Shinigami whose powers were given to you by Ichimaru. In other words, you're a temporary Shinigami. Without his permission, you can't even move a finger." Ichigo turn around with a glare.**

 **"** **Okay. Let's give this competition thing a shot." Ichigo said with confidence.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

Ichigo took Kon out of his bag ignoring his protest. He then procced to swallow the mod soul. "Kon, watch the match from there. Watch me as I pound this guy through the floor! Now hurry up and explain the rules of this fight."

Uryuu silently took a hollow bait out. He procced to explains rules to Ichigo. There was some protest from Ichigo but Uryuu already broke the bait. They watch as the sky crack as the hollow crawled out. "One down." Uryuu said as he killed it.

Ichigo grab Uryuu slamming him on the ground. "Return it to normal. Drive back the Hollows!"

"Don't speak rashly. You saw it, didn't you? What I did just now. 'The die is cast' one could say. Soon, Hollows lured by the bait will flood this town." Uryuu push himself up. "Instead of grabbing me, I think you should run. If you wish to protect as many people from the hollows."

"Bastard."

"And you should be careful. You should know by now that hollows tend to prefer humans with high spiritual power as their targets." Ichigo thoughts instantly went to his sisters and Toushiro. Ichigo took off towards the girls' school. "Hey, wait! Ichigo!" Kon yelled after.

"Kon, Toushiro should be at hat and clogs still correct."

"Yeah." Ichigo sigh of relief. "At least one of them is safe."

With Toushiro

"Huh." Urahara said. Toushiro turn to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"We may have a small problem." He mutters.

 **"** What do you- "He was interrupted by his cell phone. He opened it, seeing the hollow signature. The signal went died. The look Urahara had concern Toushiro, before he can say something his phone went off again showing more hollows signals. "What's going on? Urahara?"

"I may have an idea. But it seems like there are too many hollows for one Shinigami and Quince to handle all by themselves." He replied.

"I got to help them." Toushiro stated.

"In your condition, you be in the way." Urahara said matter of fact.

"I can't wait here and do nothing. As a captain, it's my duty to protect those in this town." Urahara reach and grab his cane. He moves it up to Toushiro chest. "Are you sure this is what you want."

"Of course." Toushiro said without hesitation.

"You be in pain. Breathing would be harder and you be unable to use shikai. I ask again. Are you sure you want to do this?" Toushiro grasp the cane. "Yes." Urahara thrust the cane forward, Toushiro wince as he staggers out.

 **With Ichigo**

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" Kon yelled. "Kon, did you find my sisters?"

"Yeah, they're both at home."

"Okay. Go back to them and protect them. I'm going to find Uryuu."

 **With Uryuu**

"Damn, I can't kill them with one shot anymore."

'Something is wrong, I'm losing my strength. There no way that small amount of bait lure this many hollows. Something else must be at work.'

 **With Toushiro**

Toushiro jump up cutting the hollow mask. After it disappear he lean against a nearby wall. Trying to catch his breath. The dull pain he can deal with but the breathing was making this more difficult to deal with.

'Two month in the Gigai and I'm as strong as an average Shinigami student.' He stood up.

"Well looks like this area is clear for now. But I'm curious, I thought you were unable to transform. Toushiro Ichimaru." Uryuu ask from behind. He notices Toushiro lack of breathing.

"I'm only able to be in this form for a short while. I haven't recover my strength yet. But I must ask did you have something to do with this?" Toushiro said with a short breath.

"Yes, I started this contest with Kurosaki to see who is the better to protect this town. Tough I must say there are a lot more than predicted." Toushiro notice the blood dripping from this hand.

"I see." Another hollow appear. Toushiro got ready to kill it but the lack of air cause him to lean against the wall again. Uryuu jump into action to kill the hollow, but someone else bet him to it. "Ichigo…" Toushiro mutter.

"You better be ready Ishida; I'm going to beat the hell outta of you." Ichigo said. Uryuu sense a hollow and took aim. Ichigo turn to seeing the hollow appear behind him. "No you don't." Uryuu already fire and Ichigo cut the arrow then killed the hollow.

"To you this is a contest, but I'm not interested in playing your game. Fight me if you think a Quince are superior than Shinigami. Why don't you prove it right now or are you to afraid?" No answer. "What are you waiting for?"

"Ichigo wait." Toushiro said.

"Why?" Ichigo ask confuse.

"Look up there." Toushiro pointed up to the sky.

"The hollows are gathering." Uryuu said.

"Shit." Ichigo said. Toushiro bit his lip, knowing what the hollows are up to. Uryuu started killing hollows. "Quit it Ishida! There's too many! After we think of a strategy." Ichigo insisted.

"What are you afraid of Kurosaki." Uryuu said. "If you're afraid you can watch from here! I WILL WIN THIS BATTLE!" Uryuu yelled as he ran towards the hollows. "OVER HERE, YOU HOLLOWS! THE LAST QUINCY…URYUU ISHIDA IS YOUR OPPONENT!"

"The last Quincy? What's he saying?" Ichigo question. Toushiro walk up to stand next to Ichigo. "There was a genocide of Quincy about 200 years ago. Those that survive the genocide hated the Shinigami, since it was Shinigami that did the killing." Ichigo stared in Toushiro in disbelief.

"It was a difficult choice that many Shinigami didn't want to do but they had to, to prevent the destruction of the world." Toushiro explain the balance and how the Quincy where destroying the balance. How Soul Society tried to stop them peacefully at first but they didn't listen and continue to destroyed hollows. They were left with no choice. Ichigo was piss off about the decision, how can they do something so horrible.

"Shiro let's go. If we don't leave now Ishida would be over run." Ichigo said chasing after Uryuu. "By the way, how are you in your Shinigami form?"

"I'm could only in this form for a little while. The drawback of it is that it's harder for me to breath." To prove his point, he started to pant slightly.

"Are you going be okay to continue?"

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I be find." Toushiro said with an eyeroll.

"If you say so." Ichigo said still concern. They soon caught up to Uryuu. Ichigo ran up farther yell at the top of his lungs. "ISHIDA!" Ichigo and Toushiro quickly working as a team destroying the hollows. Where Toushiro was clean and precise, Ichigo was more destructive.

"Ishida! I heard about your 'reason for fighting'! Whether the Shinigami are right, or the Quincy are right, I don't know about that stuff and I don't plan on saying anything about it! But there is one thing I understand! Ishida! Your way of doing things is **old news**."

Toushiro could only face palm and mutter. "Ichigo you idiot."

Uryuu just push up his glass and said. "I'm not interested in what happen to the Quincy. I've only heard about that from my sensei. To me, it's simply an old tale. Sorry, but I'm not the kind of overly sympathetic person. I honesty felt that the Shinigami were probably right. Until my sensei died right before my eyes." Uryuu continue to explain how his sensei wanted to work with the Shinigami and how the Shinigami didn't help his grandfather and let him die. "In front of you, Shinigami. I must prove the strength of the Quincy!"

Toushiro could understand Uryuu statement while Ichigo being a hot head he was ran up to Uryuu kicking him in the back of his head. "Your story is too long!"

"W-w-what are you doing!" Ichigo just kick him again. "Shut up. It doesn't make any sense! Your story was so long that I forgot the first half! But in fact, your sensei's greatest wish wasn't about the Shinigami acknowledging the strength of the Quincy! It was about working along with the Shinigami wasn't it!?"

While Ichigo was dealing with Uryuu, Toushiro kept the hollows off them. Ichigo throw Uryuu behind him so that they were back to back. Toushiro jump back till he was between them panting. His vision was blurring. He can barely see the hollows surrounding. 'If only he wasn't in such a useless state, I could get rid of them easily.'

"Shiro, are you all right?" Ichigo said concern. "I just need to catch my breath. Then I be find."

"Alright Ishida and I will cover you. Right Ishida." Uryuu nod his head better to focus on the hollow than ague with Ichigo right now. They both stared attacking the hollows. Keeping the hollows off Toushiro as he recovers his breathing. Everything stop once there was a loud crack in the sky. Toushiro eyes widen seeing the Menos Grande. 'Why? Why did it have to show up now?'

"Wh-What is that?" Ichigo said.

"It…It's enormous! That's a hollow too!?" Uryuu question. Soon both stated question each other than argue with each other. "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Toushiro scream over their arguing. Both boys shrink back from the small Shinigami. Even though they wont admit it but they were a little scared of him.

"Look. Both of you are useless against a Menos Grande. Only a Shinigami around my caliper could defeat this thing." Toushiro move to act but fell to his knees. His head was spinning; he need to return to his Gigai real soon. Ichigo was at his side in an instant, while Uryuu kept the hollow at bay. "Shiro are you okay?" Toushiro could only groan. "You need to get back to your Gigai now. And you don't have the power you use to."

Toushiro glare at him knowing he was right. Without his power, he was nothing more than more than a buzzing fly. Suddenly Ururu was before them with a cannon firing at the hollows. "H-Hello." She said after she was finish firing. Soon the rest of Urahara group show up.

"Kurosaki. We've came to the resc-e." Urahara sang. Tessai walk up to Ichigo and Toushiro. "I'll take him Kurosaki. It best for him to return to his Gigai." Ichigo nod and let Tessai take Toushiro. The kids went off to destroyed the hollows.

"We'll take on the surrounding small fry. For you, Kurosaki to concentrate on fighting that one." Urahara said pointing to the Menos. "Look, this isn't time for idle chit-chat." Both Ichigo and Uryuu turn to look at the Menos.

"It's coming out!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

 **Author Note: Sorry it took so long. I want to thank all the people for the support. I really mean it truly. Thank you again.**

 **Toushiro groan in pain. He hated the feeling of being so useless and weak. He looks up from where he was seating in his Gigai, the menos was coming out. He had to do something it was his duty to protect the living and take the menos out. He winces as he sat up and move to stand.**

 **Both Ichigo and Uryuu watch in shock as the menos consumed another hollow. "What? It's eating…it's fellow hollows!" Uryuu exclaim. Ichigo chuckle quietly to himself. Uryuu turn towards Ichigo. "What's so funny Kurosaki?"**

 **"** **There's no way we can figure out how to fight this sort of monster."**

 **'** **What?' Ichigo raise his sword up and yelled. "WE'LL CUT AND CUT AND CUT WITH ALL ARE MIGHT TO TAKE HIM DOWN! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY! LET'S GO ISHIDA!" He screams as he ran ahead.**

 **"** **WAIT KUROSAKI!" Uryuu yelled chasing after the Ichigo. Toushiro move towards the sound of Ichigo voice. "Ichigo…wait…it's to…dangerous." Toushiro panted out. "And what can you do about it? Hmm…Little Captain?" Urahara said approaching behind. Toushiro glared at him.**

 **"** **Seeing how you're not helping, someone needs to kill this monster."**

 **"** **You're in no condition to do anything. Now sit and watch." Urahara said pushing down Toushiro to his knees. Toushiro tried to get up but used up a lot of his reminding energy already. The small captain had no choice but to watch Ichigo and Uryuu fight.**

 **Ichigo ran straight to the hollow leg and attack but with little damage done. The Hollow kick him away. Uryuu grasp Ichigo shoulder to check on him. His bow grow bigger as soon as he touches Ichigo shoulder. 'Hun…my bow...How? Wait a minute. Uryuu lift his hand and saw that the bow shrink again. "Kurosaki, I have an idea." Uryuu said.**

 **"** **Now we're ready to fight that thing." Uryuu said. He was on his knees with Ichigo sword tied to his head. "You're not serious; this won't work." Ichigo said. "Quiet. Just do what I say."**

 **"** **Man you sound like Shiro." Ichigo mumble. Uryuu either ignored him or didn't hear him. Uryuu told him to release his energy so they can have a stronger arrow to fire. They ended up arguing for a moment, only to notice the hollow come up to them.**

 **Toushiro eyes widen. "A Cero. They be killed if they get hit by that." Toushiro force himself up. "Going somewhere?" Urahara question. "I'm not letting two innocent humans be killed by my mistake." The young Shinigami said pushing himself to move. 'Please Hyorinmaru if you can hear me. Please if you could help me.'**

 **"** **Ichigo, grab that sword and let's do this." Ichigo did just that and charge at the hollow ignoring Uryuu yells.**

 **"** **Ichigo! Stop!" Toushiro yelled rushing after him. Only to have Uryuu to stop him from getting closer.**

 **The hollow fired at Ichigo, Uryuu and Toushiro where push back from the blast. Uryuu look up to see if Ichigo was alright. The blast wave was making it difficult to see exactly what happen to Ichigo. Soon both the Quince and Shinigami could sense the Substitute power increasing. From a distance an ex-captain smirk to himself. Everyone watch Ichigo push the cero back resulting the hollow to be injured. Injured the menos retreated.**

 **Toushiro stare in amazement for a second, but notice movement from the corner of his eye. 'I was wondering why they didn't show themselves…I guess even they were a bit surprise by the turn of events.' He thought. Looking at Ichigo sadly but quickly change his mask to indifferent. Only the Quince seen the look in Toushiro eyes.**

 **"** **I WIN!" Ichigo scream. "What in the world is he?" Uryuu mumble helping Toushiro to his feet. "Beats me." The young captain said.**

 **It wasn't long before Ichigo fell from all the energy he loss. "That's weird. I can't move."**

 **"** **Of course, you can't move you released too much of your spirit energy. It put too much strain to your body." Toushiro said. "Let's get you fix up before something happens."**

 **"** **Yeah, yeah." Was all Ichigo could say. Uryuu shook his head at them. Before Toushiro could help him, his zanpakuto stared to glow. "What's happening?" Ichigo said as Toushiro was force to cover his eyes. "Damn it! I was afraid this would happen! The zanpakuto, it's breaking down." Uryuu rushed forward.**

 **He tried to finds ways to help Ichigo. 'If I release Ichigo spirit energy bit by bit, I can stabilize his energy level.'**

 **"** **What are you doing?"**

 **"** **Shut Up!"**

 **"** **But your arm is getting torn apart."**

 **"** **I said shut up! How many times I must tell you? I got to make sure you survive so I can have someone to pummel in the future. Stay alive, Shinigami, so I can beat the hell out of you and so you can try to do the same to me, Ichigo." Ichigo couldn't argue. Toushiro did the only thing he could; he grabs Ichigo hand and bit back the pain he was experiencing. He can feel a little of Ichigo energy go through him.**

 **Finally, Uryuu stabilize Ichigo energy, the young Quince slump to his knees tired. Toushiro quickly check on the students to make sure they were both okay. "Ishida, are you alright?" Toushiro ask kneeling by his side.**

 **"** **Yeah. You don't have to worry about me. You?"**

 **"** **Find. Only a small burn." Toushiro turn to Ichigo. He went and help the taller boy up. "Ichigo, are you alright?"**

 **"** **I'm find Shiro. It's you I'm worry about. You got burn by me."**

 **"** **It's find Ichigo. It was only a small burn after all." Ichigo grab the small male hand to look at it. Uryuu roll his eyes at the display. After getting some healing from Tessai and having the energy to move they all went home.**

 **As they walk home Toushiro sense someone watching him, but it vanishes quickly. 'Ichigo looks like this be are last night together…'**

 **Next Morning**

 **Toushiro left early to go pick something up. Ichigo went to wake up his roommate only to find the closet empty. He quickly got dress and ran out.**

 **"** **What's the hurry?"**

 **"** **There you are! Where did you go?"**

 **"** **No were important. Let's go or we be late." Toushiro said walking ahead.**

 **"** **Hey Shiro, what's wrong?" Ichigo said grabbing Toushiro shoulder. "I'm just tired from yesterday's incident that's all." Ichigo didn't look convince. Toushiro started walking again. "If we don't hurry we be late for sure." The morning was the same. As the rest of the class was at gym, Toushiro decided to skip, see he was too preoccupied by his thoughts.**

 **'** **I can feel it, they be here soon.' He thought. Toushiro sigh, it was no use of running they get him easily.**

 **Later**

 **"** **Hey has anyone seen Ishida? He wasn't here earlier."**

 **"** **Yeah, yesterday I saw him in the park. He was talking to himself and running, and acting like a weirdo. It's like he was having some battle with imaginary monsters or something."**

 **"** **He is kind of overdramatic." Ichigo sweat drop. 'Was Asano there yesterday. That could be trouble.' Ichigo listen to the rest of his friends' conversation. 'Thankfully Kegio is an idiot.'**

 **Uryuu finally showed up with bandages around his hands. He made up some excuse to explain to the teacher. It wasn't very convincing but she accepted it anyway. "Don't let it get to you." Toushiro whisper to Ichigo starting him. "His injuries aren't your fault. He knows the risk. He brought it on himself."**

 **"** **You've gotta be kidding. I'm not the least bit worried about Ishida."**

 **"** **I never said you were worried about him. All I said was don't let it bother you." Toushiro smirk a little letting his worries go for a minute. Ichigo turn and glared at him. "Why you…" Toushiro turn and face the front. The feeling of being watch came and go throughout the day. Knowing they will come when he was a lone. Must likely at night.**

 **Lunch time came. "I have something to do. I see you after lunch break." Toushiro said to Ichigo. "Oh, oh okay. See you later than." Keigo came up to Ichigo asking if they could have lunch on the roof. Ichigo agree. "Mind if I invite someone?"**

 **"** **Sure." Ichigo walked up to Uryuu desk. "Hey, Ishida, what's up? You want to come have some lunch with me and the guys?"**

 **"** **No, thanks."**

 **"** **Oh, come on. It's no big deal. Besides Asano's buying."**

 **"** **I'm buying?!" Keigo yelled out. "Well if you insist."**

 **"** **Oh, it's like that, huh?"**

 **Back with Toushiro. He stood away from the others looking at his phone. He looked to see if he got some sort of message from Soul Society. Nothing. "I see…an ambush…not like I run." He said walk back to the school. He just happened to walk by the group of girls in Ichigo class. "Hey Toushiro!" Orihime called. "Hmm."**

 **"** **I was wondering if we could talk for a minute."**

 **"** **Yeah, sure."**

 **"** **Great. I was wondering what you're doing this summer."**

 **"** **Oh, I guess nothing really." Toushiro said. 'Other than being arrested.'**

 **"** **Well there this firework festival in August. I was wondering if you and Ichigo would come?"**

 **"** **Ichigo?"**

 **"** **Yeah, since you two are always together." She said softly. Toushiro didn't say anything at first. "Sure. I ask him."**

 **"** **Really thanks!" Orihime said before hugging him before going back to her friends. Tatsuki look at her. "You didn't ask, did you?" Orihime look down before sighing. "No. I couldn't."**

 **Toushiro continue his walk towards to schools. "WAIT!" He turned to see a girl with short hair. "I want to ask you something? And I'm sure the others were to know as well." She said in a determined voice.**

 **"** **Okay. Ask away."**

 **"** **What's your relationship with Ichigo?" The question honestly shock the young captain. All the girls stare, eager to know. "Ichigo and I are only friends. Nothing else. I got to go. See you in class, ladies. "He said waving with a small smile. He heard a groan in disappointment.**

 **After School**

 **Ichigo waited for Toushiro at the school gate. 'Tonight, is my last night here.'**

 **"** **There you are?"**

 **"** **Huh." Toushiro said looking up to see Ichigo with his arms cross. "What's up with you today?**

 **"** **Oh nothing. Thinking that's all." It wasn't a full lie. "About what?" Before he could answer Kon came out of nowhere hugging Toushiro. Kon blab about how sorry he was and how he wanted to go home. "Home…Yeah home sounds good." Toushiro mumble. "You look terrible Kon. Luckily for you I know someone who can fix you up." Ichigo said grabbing Kon. They went to go see Uryuu and after some persuading Uryuu fix Kon up. The two boys went home.**

 **As they walk by a river Toushiro stop. He started at the setting sun. "Hmm…what's you doing?" Ichigo ask. "A few days ago, was your birthday and I got you something."**

 **"** **You didn't have too."**

 **"** **I wanted to. Here." Toushiro pulled out a small present and headed it to Ichigo. Ichigo unwrap it and open the box. Inside was a locket. "Open it." Toushiro whispered. Ichigo grab it and open it. He stared in shock. Inside was a picture of his family when his mother was still alive. On the other side, it was a picture of Toushiro and him smiling at each other.**

 **He remembers when it was taken. It was at Kairn soccer tournament and Yuzu was taking pictures that day. "Your sister was kind enough to let me borrow these pictures for the locket. I hope you like it." Ichigo pulled Toushiro into a hug. "Thank you. It's perfect." Toushiro smiled hugging him back. 'At lest you have one nice memory before I leave.'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Toushiro sat there for what seems like hours. 'Well best to get going.' He folded his letter up. Before he could leave Kon showed up. "Where you going?"

"I'm leaving." he firmly stated. "How long would you be gone for?" Toushiro walk past him, heading towards the window. "Most likely for a very long time."

"What?! Does Ichigo know?"

"He try to stop me if he knew." He smile softly. "You can't go! Please! Ichigo would be angry and sad." Toushiro took a deep breath. "It's better this way. He definitely be hurt if he follow me."

'Somehow you guys worm your way throw my icy heart.'

"I must leave now or you both be in danger."

"What! I don't understand! Ahh! Ichigo! Ichi-" Toushiro quickly cover his mouth. He quickly knock the lion out and stuff him under the bed. He move to the window and jump out. As fast as he could he headed to a nearby park. He slow down knowing he be pick up soon. "Well, well look what we have here." A gruff voice said. Toushiro turn with an emotionless face. "Renji Abarai what a surprise. Why are you here?"

"You know why."

Toushiro smirk. "Of course i know, but surprise it's only you."

"Rukia was telling the truth...You did lose your powers." Renji said laughing a little. Toushiro nearrow his eyes. "It's been some time since I last see Rukia. How do you know i didn't regain my powers since than." Renji look to the side. "Well for one you would have notice him." Renji said. With wide eyes Toushiro turn to none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya look at him in pure disappointment. "I expected better from you. As person of your rank." Toushiro kept a calm face. "I admit I made a mistake."

"Mistake, that's one why to put it. Now on to business. Where's the human that stole your powers." Renji butt in. "If you must know I got rid of the human."

"You're lying."

"Possibly."

"Tell us." Toushiro said nothing. "Renji." Byakuya called. "If he refuse to answer, then beat the answer out of him." Renji laugh. "Yes, Sir." Renji rush forward pulling his word out swinging it. Toushiro quickly dodge. "Be glad it's us here and not the execution squad. Hurry up and tell us where he human is."

'My fate is sealed. But, I can save Ichigo from my mistake.' Toushiro thought. "When I find that human, I will kill them right in front of you."

"If you can find them, that is."

"Stop protecting them." Renji stalk closer. He strick at him. Toushiro jump out of the way. He continue to dodge the incoming attacks. Renji got a luck shot by cutting Toushiro upper leg. Renji smile. It was the first time he one up Toushiro. Before Renji could continue someone interrupted them.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo lay on his bed waiting for Toushiro to show up. 'Where is he?' he thought. A suffal under the bed was heard and Kon came crawling out. "Ichigo!"

"Huh? Kon?"

"Ichigo! It's Toushiro! He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Kon explain. Toushiro plan to leave and him getting knockout. Kon give Ichigo a letter. Ichigo quickly he read it.

 _Ichigo, I know this is sudden but I must leave. I did something wrong and I must atone for my crimes. Please don't come after me. Please keep a low profile. Goodbye Ichigo and thank you for everything. The days I spent with you have been…_

Ichigo stare at the letter for what seems like hours. "Kon."

"Yes."

"Come here. I have to find Shiro fast." Kon started to protest.

 **Back with Toushiro**

The young Captain stood over the injured Quince. 'Something different about Renji. He's gotten stronger since the last time I seen him. With my leg and power level, I don't stand a chance against him.'

"Let's finish this off shall we? Remember this as you depart this world. Renji Abarai is the name of the man who killed you." he said to the quince. Toushiro move between them staring at Renji, challenging him. Renji brought the word down. But, someone block the attack and push Renji back. "Who in hell's name are you?" Renji yelled jump back. The strawberry hair teen smirk. "The name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm the one who's gonna beat your ass!"

'Damit Ichigo.' Toushiro curse. Renji stare for a second. "Ah.. I get it now! You're the human that stole Ichimaru power." Ichigo calmly respond. "So what if I am?" Renji jump and scream. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Renji and Ichigo continue to attack. Yelling and insulting each other. Ichigo never been more grateful for the lesson from Toushiro. But, Renji definitely had more experience than Ichigo. Renji stash Ichigo shoulder. "It's over. You die...and Ichimaru gets his powers back." Renji said smirking down at the human. "And Toushiro Ichimaru will be executed at Soul Society."

Shock cover Ichigo's face, he quickly turn towards the white hair boy. Toushiro kept his face neutral. But, Ichigo can see in those jew like eyes he was conflicted. "You're pretty stupid. He came out by himself so you be safe. You should've just stayed at home. A hasty shinigami like you can't even put one scratch on an experience shinigami like me. "As he talk Ichigo move and brought his sword down cutting Renji chest.

"Oops...sorry! You were in the middle of talking so happily. There was a pause and my hand just slipped...Did I interrupt your speech?" Ichigo said grinding. "Sorry...Please continue talking. You were saying something about 'one scratch'?"

"Your bastard!" A new cut in before Renji could continue. "You were too careless Renji." Renji turn toward his Captain. "Captain Kuchiki! What are you talking about? This is nothing to guy like this-"

"That kid who says he's Kurosaki Ichigo. I knew he look familiar...33 hours ago using our forces, we were able to see the image. He sent Menos grande to the void due to the scar he gave him." Renji was shock for a second before bursting out laughing. Renji refuse to believe Ichigo give a Menos Grade a scar. "Hey! What's the name of your Zanpakuto?!" Renji yelled. Ichigo was surprised by the question. "I don't know yet." Ichigo said.

"Figures. You don't know how to ask for your own sword name! To think he came to fight as my equal!" Renji scoff. "Come back after you train for 2,000 more years! ROAR ZABIMARU!" Renji laugh at Ichigo tried to block. "This is the end, Rookie! You will lose to me, ABARAI RENJI!" Ichigo fell to his knees as Renji smirk. "Sorry, Rookie. This is due to the difference in our strengths. I don't have a personal grudge against you, but you're not fit for the this world." Renji raised his Zanpakuto.

Before he knew what he was doing the small captain rush forward. He tackled the taller redhead to the ground pinning him down. "Ichigo leave right now!" Toushiro yelled struggling to keep the taller male down. Ichigo grab his sword handle. 'Please Ichigo. Leave. Please.' Toushiro pleaded in his mind. Ichigo stood up the three shinigami and quince watch the strawberry. His spiritual level started to increase.

Seeing Toushiro was distracted Renji shove him off and got ready to defend himself. Ichigo rush forward slashing Renji shoulder. Ichigo rush again throwing Renji back. Ichigo started to taunt Renji. Renji started to feel the effect of Ichigo spiritual power and had trouble moving.

"I'm going to be the winner! This is the END!" Yelled Ichigo.

"NO WHAT!" Toushiro scream.


End file.
